Stolen Hearts
by Jessica Watsuki
Summary: Yoko Kurama is a legendary thief with a lust for treasure and women. He doesn't expect that he might get something stolen from him, his heart. Lynn the princess of the Demon World didn't expect it either. YokoXLynn OC
1. Golden Eyes

A/N: Alright, I have been inspired yet again! If you have read my fan fiction "Forgotten Forbidden Love" you might recognize some of the scenes, but i gave up on doing that story, and I believe that will be the title of the sequel to this story. But that's if i manage to get to a sequel. I never seem to finish a story but this one seems promising! I had to make up a girl character since there are no real good ones for Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

Darkness surrounded Lynn as she descended the long, elegant stairway of her castle. She was a small child, only 6 years old, but was a shadow demon, and princess of the Demon World. She had extremely long brown hair and big emerald eyes. It was the middle of the night when a noise had awoken Lynn from her slumber. She had gone downstairs to investigate. Even though she was young her dark powers were quite strong.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found herself gazing into a pair of piercing golden eyes. Suddenly her body locked up and she couldn't speak. Just one look at this man's eyes froze her very being. She wanted to scream for help but couldn't find her voice. The figure slowly approached her but she could not move. He bent down to her level and now she could see the gleam of silver hair surrounding her vision. The man raised an arm and swiftly hit the back of Lynn's head. The last thing she heard before everything went black was "Goodnight princess."

Lynn shot up out of her bed and looked around the room expecting to see those golden eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the past couple of weeks. The dream was a distant memory from her childhood but it felt like she was reliving it every night in her sleep.

She decided it was best to go out and clear her mind with a good, long, walk. She got up and put on a simple pair of black pants along with a red baby doll shirt since it was mildly warm out. Usually she wore a dress but she didn't want to be noticed as a princess. Her parents were very strict with her since she was their only heir. They usually didn't even let her out of the castle but she had become good at sneaking out.

Lynn jumped out her window to a nearby tree, and than proceeded to climb down it and onto the ground. She snuck passed the guards with ease, and ran into the forest.

"We need to get some new guards if I can sneak by them so easily." Lynn laughed as she ran away. Sneaking out had always given her a thrill she couldn't explain. She loved the freedom of being out of that damn castle!

The forest was dark and dismal but so was the rest of Demon World. Lynn decided to take a different path today, and explore more. The trees were green but not at all vibrant. She attempted to clear her mind by looking at the scenery but there wasn't much to look at and she found herself pondering her dream once more.

She remembered that the dream really did happen. A thief had broken into her castle and stolen some of her parents treasures. She was lucky he didn't kill her!

"You'd think we'd get better guards after that little mishap." Lynn chuckled.

She walked on for about an hour still thinking about her dream. She realized this walk wasn't clearing her head at all and she decided it was time to turn around and go back to that hellish castle. But before she did she spotted a breath-taking patch of green in the distance. She decided to investigate since she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

She reached the outskirts of the garden and stood in awe at it's splendor. There were flowers and lush greens as far as the eye could see. She took one step onto the patch of green and felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The golden eyes from her dream flashed in her mind and she wondered why.

Despite the sensation of fear she was experiencing she decided to continue on into the garden. She reached a beautiful shimmering pond next to a sakura tree in full blossom. She decided to sit down and rest awhile by the tree, and ended up falling asleep, and back into her dreams.

After another hour passed she awoke to the clashing sound of thunder and the flash of golden lightening. Lynn loved storms but this one looked really bad. It began pouring and Lynn decided it was time to get out of here although she didn't remember which way she had come from.

She began to panic and took off running in a direction she deemed to be the way home. She soon found out it wasn't when she came upon some weird plants. Before she could turn back one of the plant's vines had grabbed onto her legs causing her to come crashing to the ground.

The vines had thorns all over and they tore into Lynn's flesh as it tightened its grip around her legs. She shrieked in pain. She could feel the burning sensation of some kind of poison seeping into her body. Her vision became blurry but she knew that she had to get these vines off of her before her whole body was coursing with poison.

Lynn extended her right arm and managed enough strength to fire a shadow sphere at the offending plant. The sphere obliterated the vines and Lynn fell backwards in pain. It felt as if her whole body were on fire. She was paralyzed but certainly not numb. Her eyesight began to fail as the rain continued to pound on her body adding to her pain.

She heard a sound of someone approaching and she struggled to stay awake and fight whom ever was approaching. However the poison was too strong and she was fading fast. Right before everything whet black she found herself staring into that same pair of piercing golden eyes.

* * *

A/N: I learned something, snuck isn't a word O_O. You're supposed to use sneaked but that doesn't sound good to me lol. Anyways I should have more chapters up soon cause i have the next chapter partially written already. I hope you liked. Please review!

~Jessica Watsuki~


	2. Dinner and Desserts

A/N: Thank you those who reviewed!!!

Leh Star: The spell check on this site didn't like snuck lol and a few websites didn't like it either. I like it though, and if it hasn't already I believe it will eventually become a word. But anyways thank you for your complement, and yes I agree my work always seems to need improvement :P

Layla Ling: Ya the first paragraph was more detailed than the rest. I could improve on the detail a lot. I'll keep trying and hopefully you'll keep on reading. Thank you again.

All right this chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review

'…' Thoughts

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

* * *

**Dinner and Desserts**

Lynn slowly woke up to the smell of roses. She could still hear the rumbling of thunder outside. Her body felt heavy but she was experiencing no pain. Her emerald eyes slowly opened, and her surroundings we're no different than when she had had them closed. The room was pitch black. Her heart started to race at the uncertainty of her whereabouts. She scanned the room for any trace of light when all of a sudden a huge bolt of lightening lit up the room and a pair of golden eyes became visible.

She screamed and frantically looked for something to defend herself with since her power was pretty much drained. She grabbed the closest thing to her and chucked it at her supposed attacker. The pillow went sailing across the room however since it was so dark there was no way to know if it hit him or not. Then the room filled with the light from a torch.

The man standing before Lynn had long silver locks, and of course those golden eyes. He wore a white robed outfit that exposed his upper, well-defined, chest. He also had a pair of fox ears along with a silver tail. The man continued to stare at Lynn, which was becoming very unsettling.

"You might want to cover up." The man spoke with a deep voice.

At this Lynn looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her upper body was fully exposed.

"You Pervert! What the fuck did you do to me!?" Lynn shouted as she covered up with the blankets.

"Calm down, and stop shouting. I just got you out of those wet clothes. You we're very wet but there was no fucking like you believe." The man chuckled at his joke. "I enjoy my women conscious."

"You're a sicko!" Lynn was appalled by what this man had said to her.

"Oh come now. Is that any way to treat the guy who just saved your life?"

"You may have saved it, but you're probably the reason I was in this mess in the first place."

"I didn't force you to walk into my garden and walk right into a patch of demon vines. That garden is there for the defense of my keep, and it just happens to attract onlookers with its beauty."

Lynn was speechless. What this man was saying was indeed true. It was her own fault for being so careless. He didn't have to save me at all.

"Thank you." Lynn mumbled.

"Hmmm? I can't hear you?"

"I said thank you. It was my fault after all, and you we're just helping. I apologies for calling you names." Lynn said reluctantly.

"Well than my lovely lady, how about a kiss to prove your words?" The man came inches away from Lynn's face causing her cheeks to turn a crimson color. She froze for a moment but than quickly moved away.

"I don't even know your name! I'm certainly not going to kiss you!" Lynn's whole face now was a deep shade of red.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a shy, inexperienced young demon. If you won't give me a kiss you should as least stay for dinner as gratitude. Here are some of my clothes for you to ware. When you are done changing come find me in the dinning hall." He set a stack of robes next to the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Oh and the names Yoko Kurama so you owe me a kiss later." He walked out of the room leaving a stunned Lynn behind.

'_Oh my god! Yoko Kurama! I'm in HIS keep. He's the legendary bandit thief everyone talks about. Apparently he's good at stealing valuable treasures as well as the virginity of young women. That's why he saved me. I got to keep my eye on him.'_

Lynn got out of the bed and began to put on the robed outfit. It was a little big for her and she had problems making it cover her chest since it was supposed to reveal the chest. She finally got it to cover most of her but it was in no way modest.

'_This guy is such a perv. He must be the guy I've been dreaming about recently. I never did find out who stole from our castle but he looks just like him and he's a legendary thief…it fits perfectly. I must of thought him some kind of god when I was younger, to be thinking about him so much, but he's just some womanizer!'_

Lynn stormed out of the room and down the hall when she realized she didn't even know where this dinning hall was. She began wondering around trying to find the elusive dinning hall when she turned a corner and bumped into a figure.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Lynn frantically apologized.

"It's alright I guess." A young man with long black hair answered. "You look like one of Kurama's women. You're wearing his clothes after all."

"One of them?"

"Oh ya he has many women, that lucky bastard. He never knows when to stop." He laughed.

"That jerk! He seems like he's an awful man!"

"You might be right, but he's an excellent demon so don't cross him. By the way my name's Yomi, what's yours?"

"Oh mine…it's ummm…Karen." Lynn lied so her identity would remain secret.

"Karen huh? And what are you doing in our keep Karen?

"Well Yoko told me to join him for dinner but I don't really know where I'm to go for that dinner."

"Well I happen to be heading that way myself. I can show you the way." Yomi smiled, and lent out his hand, which Lynn took gratefully.

'_This guy seems really sweet and genuine. Much better than that Yoko character!'_ Lynn decided as she followed Yomi. They continued down a long hallway and into a large room with a long table and many chairs. There were about 30 men eating at this table and at the head of the table was that demon (literally) Yoko.

Yoko looked up from his meal, and quickly glared at Yomi who was holding hands with Lynn. Yoko than looked at Lynn and his scowl turned into a smile.

"Seems like you got some help in finding this place." Yoko smirked.

"Yes, you failed to mention where exactly I was to go." Lynn smiled back but it was quite forced.

"Well you're here now. Come, sit, and eat."

There was an empty chair on either side of the fox demon so Yomi and Lynn took a seat.

"So Lynn what do you think of my living quarters?" Yoko questioned.

"LYNN!? You said your name was Karen!" Yomi interrupted.

"Ummm. Lynn's my nickname." Lynn laughed uncomfortably.

"Don't be coy Princess. You're royalty and should show it." Yoko smirked.

At this, Yomi choked on his food and glared at Lynn.

'_Oh god their going to kill me. Demons are always looking to get their hands on power. I knew I shouldn't of left the castle this morning!'_

Lynn turned to Yoko and whispered, "How did you find out? I didn't tell you my name!"

"You didn't have to. I remembered you from when you were only a child."

"Then it was you! You stole from our castle and knocked me unconscious." Lynn grew furious.

"I'm glad I made such an impression on you, that you'd remember me." Yoko smirked.

"Whatever, don't flatter yourself!" Lynn turned her attention to Yomi. "I'm so sorry I lied to you but it was to protect my identity but I guess it didn't work. Please forgive me."

"You don't have to be so polite to him." Yoko sneered.

"I don't have to do anything! I wanted to do it." Lynn turned back to Yoko.

"Than why aren't you a little more polite to me?"

"Because I can only be so polite. I will thank you for saving my life, and letting me stay here while the storm passed though, but that's it."

"Oh it was my pleasure." Yoko smirked.

"Now why does even that sound perverted? Oh right it's because you got to see me naked and who knows what else. I know you have your way with countless women. Yomi told me so."

Yoko glared at Yomi as if that information were a secret that he wasn't supposed to share with anyone.

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth." Yomi stated in his defense.

"Well it may have been the truth but not anymore. I'm giving up those days. It's time to settle down with just one woman and maybe have a bandit thief son someday." Yoko smiled.

"Well good luck finding a girl that would put up with you." Lynn smirked.

"I believe I've already found that women." Yoko's grin grew wider.

"I hope you're not talking about me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Yoko took Lynn's words. "But maybe I am. What would you say if I was?"

"I would say count me out. Your just in it for sex, and gaining valuable treasures and power."

"Sex would most certainly be a big part of it, yes, but as for your other claims not so much. I have power right here in my keep, and who needs to gain valuables when one can just steal them. Speaking of which I can't seem to figure out why I didn't steal the most valuable and beautiful thing in your castle."

"And what would that be, cause I'll make sure our guards take special care of it." _'Got to hire better guards first though.'_

"I'm sure they already do take really good care of you." Yoko smirked.

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about the most beautiful, valuable thing in my castle."

"Same thing, I was talking about you from the beginning."

Lynn's face flushed with a deep crimson color, as she turned away trying to hide it.

"Awwww, did I embarrass you? It's true though." Yoko smiled was genuine.

"Enough of this!" Yomi declared. "It's making me sick. Yoko trying to woo a woman, don't make me laugh." He turned his attentions to Lynn. "A word of wisdom Lynn don't fall for his tricks or you'll end up like every other female demon that's been here; violated and left for dead." Yomi stormed off.

"Pay him no mind. He's probably just jealous." Yoko concluded.

"Well I think I've had enough for one day. I really ought to be going. The storm should be over by now and my parents should be back soon. I can't let them find out I'm missing."

Lynn got up from her chair and headed for the front of the keep with Yoko close behind. They both went outside where the sun was setting and the clouds were parting.

"Well thank you again for your hospitality. I don't know how to repay you, but I'll figure something out. Goodbye now."

With that Lynn turned around and attempted to leave, but as soon as she turned around Yoko was there.

"How did you…?"

"I'm pretty fast." Yoko smirked devilishly.

Yoko had backed Lynn up against the wall, and had his arms on either side of Lynn so she could not escape. Again their faces were only inches apart and emerald met golden. Lynn's eyes widened, and her heartbeat quickened, as a slight blush crossed her face.

"I know how you can repay me." Yoko said in a deep whisper.

Swiftly Yoko closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips firmly against Lynn's. A small moan escaped her throat reluctantly. Lynn could feel her strength draining, and her knees buckled. Lucky for Lynn she didn't fall; instead Yoko pushed his whole body against hers to keep her up against the wall. This caused a moan from both Lynn, and Yoko. This only excited him further as his tongue lapped against Lynn's lips begging for entrance. Lynn, against her better judgment, let it in. He explored her mouth and took in her sweetness. He finally pulled his head away from hers, and than he slowly moved the rest of his body off Lynn allowing her time to regain her balance. They were both out of breath.

"Come back tomorrow Princess." Yoko said as he caressed her cheek with his slender hand.

Lynn couldn't form any words to respond to Yoko's request/command. Yoko didn't wait for a response either; instead he just kissed her gently on her forehead and left to go back inside. Lynn finally got enough strength back to start walking home.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

A/N: You like? You hate? Please review! But no bashing please! Constructive criticism is welcome : ) I shall work on the next chapter soon.

~Jessica Watsuki~


	3. Jealous Intentions

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…been busy but here is chapter 3 please, please review. Thank you!

Warning: Sexual stuff in this chapter, maybe some violence, and cussing too.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine but Kurama is…in my dreams maybe :P

* * *

**Jealous Intentions**

'I can't believe I'm actually going back there!' Lynn contemplated. 'It's not because of him though…I really wish I didn't leave my clothes there yesterday. I'm just lucky Mom and Dad didn't notice me with those robes on. They're not exactly normal attire.'

Lynn trudged through the forest in an attempt to find the way back to Yoko's keep. The weather was much nicer, well as nice as it could be for being Demon World. Lynn dawned a dark blue, almost black, mini skirt, along with a long pair of boots. She also wore a crimson red sleeveless shirt and around her neck was a single black sapphire.

Eventually Lynn reached a clearing and the beautiful paradise garden was in sight. Well paradise in appearance not in actuality. "Shit, how am I going to get though that garden from hell again!? I almost died last time I tried." Lynn realized. Despite that she continued on towards the garden until she came upon a figure standing at the edge of the lush green jungle.

"Yomi!? What are you doing here?" Lynn questioned the man standing there looking very unhappy and as if he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"I'm here to escort you to the keep." Was the indifferent response.

"How did you know I was coming?" Lynn was puzzled. Sure Yoko had invited her back but she never said she would indeed come back, and with what he did to her why should she even want to.

"I didn't!"

"Huh!?"

"Yoko just told me to wait here all fucking day for you. I guess just in case you did show up. Cocky bastard. And now that you're here it just proves him right." Yomi spat with disgust.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea I'm just here to get my clothes and give him these disgusting robes back, not because he has any power over me or whatever!"

"Right, right, sure, whatever you say your highness." Yomi sneered. He than turned around and started walking in the direction of the keep.

"Hey wait up!" Lynn shouted as she ran after him.

'Gezzz what's with this guy? I know he's kind of casual and carefree and impulsive, but he's also sweet and nice. He's acting so hostile right now, he can't still be mad about the name switch I did yesterday." Lynn wondered while she attempted to keep up with Yomi's quick pace.

They traveled through rows of roses, and valleys of vines and finally made it to the keep without a single scratch on them. 'Guess the plants don't attack Yomi.' Lynn figured 'since he didn't do anything special to stop them.'

The keep was pretty big from the outside. It wasn't huge; it had to be a bit modest to keep it hidden from enemies, but it certainly wasn't small. The walls were composed of great big gray stone, and there was a river, or perhaps a mote surrounding the building. The only way across was a single wooden bridge.

The two demons crossed the bridge and entered the keep. The place was quiet, too quiet. It was as if there was no one else there. 'Kinda creepy.' Lynn thought as their footsteps echoed off the narrow corridor.

"He..he…so where is everybody?" Lynn asked nervously.

"They're all out on a mission. They left me behind cause I'm "too impulsive" as HE says." Yomi rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Wait where are you going?"

"If you're lucky we can get your clothes and get you out of here before that ass hole comes back." Yomi started to climb some stairs.

"Ha ya good idea." Lynn wasn't so sure that's what she really wanted to do.

As they reached the top of the stairs they walked down a dark hallway to a large room that looked very familiar to Lynn.

"Why are we in Yoko's bedroom?"

"You wanted your clothes back right. This is where he kept them."

"That pervert…" Lynn shook her head as if expecting something like this out of the sly fox demon. She walked over to the dresser and turned around to face Yomi at the door.

"So is this where he put them or maybe in his bed ha ha." Lynn laughed but was cut off by a loud clicking sound. She stared into Yomi's cold purple eyes and he stared into her scared emerald ones.

"Yomi what are you doing?" Lynn was so nervous he legs began to shake.

"Did you enjoy what Yoko did to you yesterday?" Yomi glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lynn backed away but hit a wall.

"Don't play dumb with me you little whore! I thought you were different from those other women but you're just like them. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but it appears your ugly on the inside." Yomi approached the now trapped shadow demon.

"What the hell are you saying Yomi!? How dare you accuse me of these things, you barley even know me!" Lynn mustered up as much strength as she could, but she knew Yomi was much, much stronger.

"Tell me." As Yomi ignored her words. "Did you like it?"

"Like what." Lynn's eye's widened as Yomi pushed his body roughly against her's.

"Oh I don't know…maybe his tongue in your mouth…like this." Yomi kissed her roughly and forced her mouth open as his tongue violently explored her sweet mouth. "mmmm you taste good, he must have enjoyed this."

"Please stop." Lynn started to plead.

"Is that what you told Yoko before he took you?" Yomi licked Lynn's face.

"Take me? He didn't take me!" Lynn glared at Yomi.

"Sure he didn't." Yomi whispered into her ear. "Just like I'm not going to take you." Yomi laughed and picked Lynn up and put her on Yoko's bed. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. "This is going to make it even better, that I'm going to fuck you on HIS bed." Yomi laughed as his hand went up Lynn's shirt.

"Tell me how if felt when he touched you here. Did it make you wet? Did it make you moan? How bad did you want him? What about when he touched you down here?" Yomi's hands lowered and reached her panty line beneath her skirt as Lynn's legs clenched in an attempt to keep him away from there. "Did this make you want him more? Did you want his fingers inside you, or maybe just cut right to the penis?" Yomi kissed down her neck and lifted up her shirt. He planted kisses all over her supple breasts, and occasionally sucked on her forced hard nipples.

"Please stop. Nothing happened between Yoko and I." Lynn shouted as she continued to push him off but kept failing.

"Nothing?" Yomi questioned, "I didn't seen nothing. I saw you two kissing and I heard some moaning. That wasn't nothing. Yoko doesn't kiss and leave, he kisses and fucks just like what I'm going to do to you."

Yomi began to take off her skirt when the door opened suddenly. There stood a very shocked, and pissed fox demon.

* * *

A/N: OOOOO Yoko's pissed! What's he gonna do now? Yomi is in trouble :P. Sorry he was so evil in this chapter. I want him to seem like a bad guy now and a good guy way, way later. I find that I write better when I'm in a room by myself; that's how I wrote all my other fanfics…my previous chapters were written in a room not by myself, and I felt this one was better than them. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

~Jessica Watsuki~


	4. Theft

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I haven't been feeling very inspired, but I felt it today. Please RnR! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Disclaimer: I could never create something as great as Yu Yu Hakusho so it's not mine!

* * *

**Theft**

Yoko's picering, gold glare was enough alone to kill any demon on the spot. He was beyond pissed; He was livid. He met Yomi's now slightly scared but mostly disappointed violet eyes, but than moved over to Lynn's terrified emerald orbs.

His expression softened when he saw the condition Lynn was in. At first he had figured both his friend and his love intrest had betrayed him, but now he could see the fear and tears on her face. This only fuled his rage which he than turned on Yomi.

"How dare you! How dare you try to take this girls innocence by force you bastard!" Yoko approached Yomi and punched him square in the face.

Yomi flew off the bed but got right back up. "Innocence? Ha You've already taken that just like you do to evey woman. How am I any different than you." Yomi sneered.

"You are nothing compared to me. I never take a woman by force; They are always willing first." Yoko smirked and than turned to Lynn. "Although sadly this beautiful maiden whom I'd love to have has not yet willed it."

Lynn face was overcome by crimson as she tryed to look away from Yoko's heated stare.

Yoko laughed a little but turned back to his former friend to see him staring at Lynn with regretful and apoligetic eyes. Than Yomi's sight focused back on his rival.

"I don't believe it! How could you resist, you never tried to resist before her."

"I told you she's different from all those other women, so I can't forgive you for what you did to her! I want you out of my sights and I never want to see you again." Yoko sternly spoke.

Yomi looked shocked but he had known something like this would happen. He was planing to just leave after his betrayal, but now he felt kind of bad for what he had done to Lynn. He turned to Lynn with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Lynn for what I did to you. I guess I am impulssive. But I just didn't want any other man to have you. You are too special to me." Yomi sadly smiled and than turned to Yoko. "I'll go, I deserve that much but it won't be the last time you see me, i'll be back to win Lynn. She won't ever want you!" Yomi stormed out shouting profanaties all the way down the hall.

Yoko shook his head. "He's acting like a little child who lost his toy."

"So i'm a toy to you perverts now?" Lynn huffed.

"Correction, to him you are. To me you are a lover." Yoko smirked.

"You can't have a lover without any love Yoko!" Lynn blushed.

"Oh theres plunty of love."

"No, correction, there is no love between us, at all." Lynn smirked at the use of his words used against him.

She stood up adjusting her dishevled appearence. Her eyes were still red from crying, and her stance a bit wobbly from the assult. "Now where are my clothes from yesterday so I may leave this place."

"Aw, is that the only reason you came here?" Yoko's ears drouped down is dejection.

"Yup the one and only. To think I almost got raped just to get some clothes back. I should have stayed home today." Lynn smiled but her eyes started to well up with tears.

Yoko took two long strides to close the distance between them and embraced Lynn tightly. Lynn's eyes widened with shock. The embrace was forced but she wasn't scarred like she had been when Yomi embraced her. She felt safe in Yoko's arms.

"Don't worry. I won't ever let that happen again." Yoko spoke as he rubbed her back.

"I was scared. I can't believe it. I was so powerless." Lynn sobbed.

'What am I saying...I must be traumatized...i guess anyone's comfort will do.' Lynn sighed and broke the embrace.

Yoko saw the 'i'm leaving' look in Lynn's eyes and figured he'd better lighten the mood.

"Just come and live with me and i'll protect you from him." Yoko grined.

"WHAT!? No way! Even if there is some psyco after me i'm not gonna just shack up with you! I'll get stronger. Strong enough to never let that happen again." Lynn was determined now.

"Alright, alright I'll train you. You don't have to beg." Yoko put his arm around her shoulders.

"Whos begging!? I never said anything about you training me!" Lynn strugged to brake free of his arm.

"Oh come on you were hinting at it."

"I was most certinally not! Where are my clothes i'm leaving. You'd better give them back." Lynn pushed him off.

"Of course I will. They are in my dresser. Feel free to take them."

Lynn walked over and opened the drour and grabbed her clothes.

"Lovely, you kept them in here with your boxers." Lynn sighed.

"Hahaha, did I put them there. Silly me." Yoko laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving." Lynn walked towords the door.

Yoko appeared in front of her. "And how are you going to leave through my garden."

"The same way I did yesterday. They didn't attack me on the way out."

"That's because I disarmed them while you were leaving. Who's to say I'll do that again." Yoko smirked.

"That's low, even for you!" Lynn glared.

"Maybe i'll change my mind if I get a kiss from a certain someone." Yoko glanced at Lynn's soft lips.

"In your dreams pal!"

"Well than I guess you can stay with me tonight. I might actually enjoy that more." Yoko grinned.

Lynn frowned. She really wanted to get out of there and never come back. 'I've already kissed him once...what's one more?'

Lynn sighed and leaned up on her tippy toes and planted him a quick kiss on the cheak. "There!"

"What!? That wasn't a kiss!" Yoko frowned.

"You're the one who fail to specify the details." Lynn was the one smirking now.

"I suppose you are correct. I'll be sure to be more clear next time."

"There won't be a next time! I'm leaving and not coming back. It's been nice knowing you." Lynn smiled devilshly as she walked down the hall towords the front door.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you tomorrow my love. Maybe we'll do some training, your kissing skills need much to be desired."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" She stormed out as Yomi had done before cussing all the way, leaving the smirking fox behid her.

She truged through the garden from Hell, and through the forest finally reaching home. She got to her room without her parents finding her absent. Her room was a deep red, with a big, dark blue, almost black, bed in the center.

'I need a shower after that mess.' She could still feel Yomi's hands on her.

She went in her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eye's widened in shock when she saw that something was missing. Her sapphire necklace was no longer around her neck.

"What the heck. How did I lose that? Oh no it's my favorite necklace!" Lynn thought about it.

"Oh My God!" Lynn remember the embrance Yoko had forced on her and screamed. "That cocky, sly bastard! He hasen't seen the last of me. I'll get him for this!"

* * *

A/N: Guess Yoko's gonna get what he wants :). I'll try to update faster but its the reviews that encourage me so please leave one before you leave.

~Jessica Watsuki~


	5. Violet Eyes

A/N: SORRY! It took me forever to update because of school...but it's break time and i hope to be updating more often so I don't lose readers. I hope I still have some :P. Thank you for all your reviews :)

_'...' _(thoughts)

Disclaimer: I have zero creativity. I can't even draw...how could I come up with Yu Yu Hakusho? It's impossible!

* * *

**Violet Eyes**

Lynn was standing in the middle of a pitch-black forest. There was neither moon nor stars in the sky. A cold breeze ruffled her hair and she held her arms close to her body to shield the bitter air. Being a shadow demon she enjoyed the darkness but this night was eerie and sent a foreboding feeling though her body. She could hear the wind rustling the trees around her, but she could see nothing but blackness.

She went to move, to escape this place, to find some source of light, but she found herself frozen. A chill went down her spine as two arms enveloped her from behind. She could feel warm breath on her ear as a scream died in her throat. She tried to use her powers but she couldn't move; she was paralyzed.

"You belong to me." The mysterious figure whispered in her ear. His voice was husky and lust-filled. "I will never let you go!"

He turned her around to capture her body and she could see for the first time that night, and what she saw sent adrenaline coursing through her body, and caused her heartbeat to mimic that of a humming bird's. Violet Eyes…

Lynn woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. She was shaking all over and covered in a sheet of sweat. Her parents came running into her bedroom asking if she was okay. She came to her senses and dismissed their worries. She was way too old to be screaming to Mommy and Daddy about a scary dream.

Her parents left with concern evident on their faces. They may have been the rulers of the Demon World, but that didn't mean they didn't love or care about their only child. After they were long gone Lynn laid down again to try and calm herself down.

"Look at me! Getting all worked up over a stupid dream." She tried to go back to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she only saw purple.

She sat up in bed and stared out her window at the midnight sky. There wasn't much to look at in most parts of Demon World, but the sky looked breath taking with hues of deep crimson, and blotches of deep blue.

She stared at the sky for a long time taking in its beauty until something caught her eye. A flash of light passed across her window. Curiously she ran over and opened the window.

Lynn stuck her head out to inspect the world outside. Her eyes went from the black forest canopy to the dark shrubs on the ground and saw nothing projecting light. She shrugged and decided to go back to bed.

She went to turn around and saw a figure in front of her. She went to scream but the figure covered her mouth, and stepped out of the darkness into her view. She saw gold eyes and sighed with relief.

Yoko smirked at her surprised look, and removed his hand seeing that she wasn't going to scream now.

"What are you doing here!?" Lynn pouted.

"I heard you scream so I came to your rescue."

"Oh sure. How could you here me scream. Your keep is nowhere near here." Lynn said a little embarrassed that he caught her in her moment of venerability.

"Oh I just happened to be passing by." Yoko smiled.

"Yeah, well, I call that stalking."

"Hey, I was worried about you. I don't want Yomi hurting you again. And I'm glad I came because If I could get in here with no problems, so could Yomi." Yoko grabbed Lynn's shoulders, now serious.

The mention of Yomi's name caused Lynn to shiver and made her body feel dirty all over again. She stared into those gold eyes filled with concern, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

'Whoa! None of that!' She told herself. 'I am not going to start liking this perv.' Lynn thought as she pushed Yoko away.

"Alright. Well I sincerely give you my thanks for the gesture but as you can see I'm fine. I have my parents here and I'm not completely helpless."

"Oh yeah? You seemed pretty helpless yesterday when he had you on my bed." Anger was rising in his voice.

"I'm strong enough! I'll get him the next time he tries that shit!" Lynn defended.

"Just like you fended him off the other day?" Yoko questioned.

Lynn sighed. "Yoko, you're not a woman. You would never understand how scared I felt." She blushed. "Anyways, I'd like not to talk of this anymore. I'm trying to forget what happened." Much to Lynn's dismay, hot tears began trickling down her face.

She whipped around in an attempt to hide how pathetic she was being. "I'm going back to bed. You may go home now. I am fine." She started for the bed.

Yoko closed the distance between them and embraced her from behind. "I am most certainly not leaving, and you are most definitely not fine. To your earlier comment; I may not be a women, but I know damn well how one feels." He smirked against her bare shoulder, which made Lynn twitch.

"Yoookooo…" Lynn said in a low grumble as she tensed up.

"It was just a joke my dear. Lighten up." He turned her around and looked at her eyes, now serious. "You may go back to bed. I will be right outside your window incase you should need me." His smile was genuine.

Lynn gave a little smile, actually somewhat relieved, but it soon faded. "Oh? And how am I supposed to sleep in here when I know there is a stalker outside my window watching me." Lynn glared.

"Call me what you will, but I'm on your side. I won't ever do anything against you." He gently kissed her forehead taking her by surprise. "Go to bed. I'll be here should something happen."

Lynn was really tired and didn't feel like auguring any more so she turned around and laid down in bed. Her head hit the pillow, and her eyes flew open but Yoko was gone from her room. She moved her eyes to the window where she spotted Yoko laying on a tree branch with his head resting on the trunk. His eyes were closed but Lynn could tell he was on guard. She smiled, and decided to let this one slide as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lynn awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. It had been awhile since she had such a deep dreamless sleep. She then remembered last night when she looked out her window and her eyes fell upon a sleeping fox.

The scarlet sun was shinning as it rose over the horizon and lit up his features. She opened her window to get a better peak. She had to admit that he was pretty nice to look at when his mouth was shut. His silver hair almost glowed in the early dawn hour, and his face was so calm and peaceful you would never guess he was such a notorious bandit.

Lynn's eyes traveled from his well-toned, long legs, then to his well-defined chest peaking out from his silky, silver robes, all the way up to his devilish smirk and deep gold eyes… _'Wait a moment…shit.'_ Lynn frowned.

"Like what you see princess? You were ogling my body for quite sometime over there. You know you are welcome to it at anytime." He lit up with amusement to have caught her.

Lynn's face immediately turned deep crimson as she searched for words to defend herself. "No..no thank you!" She stammered.

"Aw, no need to be shy. Why don't you stop resisting and just give in." His smile grew wider as her blush deepened.

"There's nothing to give in to you pig!" Lynn huffed and spun around to hide her blush from his hungry stare.

"Hmmm, playing hard to get are we? You're so stubborn but I rather like a good challenge." Yoko was at her windowsill now.

Lynn whirled in rage, "I am not a prize to be won!" She glared straight into his eyes.

"Oh I know. You are not a prize but you are a challenge since you are the only woman to ever refuse me."

Lynn was about to retort when there was a knock at her door. "Shoot!" Lynn hissed. "You need to go now, my parent's can probably sense another presence"

"That's better than you can do." Yoko teased.

Lynn sent him a death glare. "Alright, I'm going. See you in a little bit." And he vanished.

"No you won't!" Lynn shouted, as her mother, Riiko, came into the room.

"Dear? Who are you talking to?" She frowned.

"Oh!" Lynn spun around in surprise. "Mother! I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just…um…letting some frustration out from a dream I had last night." She gave her Mother a nervous smile.

Riiko look suspicious, but she let it go. "Your father and I are going out to settle a dispute in a far away town so be careful here by yourself, and if you go out for any reason at all bring a body guard with you. You understand"

"Alright mother. I understand."

"Very well, we shall see you in a few days." And with that she left the room.

' _Ha! Those bodyguards couldn't even protect me from a mere level E demon.'_ Lynn shook her head and went to get dressed, even though she had no idea what she was going to do that day.

She looked in her jewelry box for something to match her outfit that she had put on when she remembered something important. "Oh crap! My necklace! How could I have forgotten about it? Guess I now know what I'm doing today."

Lynn ran to her window and leapt out onto the tree stealthy, so as not to alert any guards of her departure. Then she took off full speed into the forest towards Yoko's keep.

She was halfway there when she heard someone call her name, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the voice. She felt her skin crawl and her heart freeze as she stared into a heated pair of violet eyes.

* * *

A/N: Oh no Yomi's back. What's Lynn gonna do now!? Sorry if she seems kind of weak now...she may have powers but she has like zero fighting expirence so she can get a little scared. I should update soon cause I got plans :) Please review on your way out. THANK YOU!

~Jessica Watsuki~


	6. Melting Ice

A/N: WOW has it really been two years O_O I hope people are still reading this, I've got the rest of the story planned out so i won't leave you guys hanging anymore. Here ya go

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho than it would still be coming out...very...very...slowly...

* * *

**Melting Ice**

Her heart went from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds as her emerald eyes frantically searched the black forest for an escape out of this living nightmare. Her gaze returned to Yomi when she realized he was quickly approaching.

_'He's fast! There's no way I could just run away from him, I need to talk my way out of this one.'_

"Good morning Yomi." Lynn laughed nervously. "It's a nice day out."

"Why hello Lynn. You're right but it's even better now that I've managed to bump into you." He smirked and took another step forward.

Lynn automatically stepped back and gave a weak smile. "Well I really must be going, I have somewhere to be and I'm already late. It was nice seeing you." She lied and tried to walk by Yomi.

"Not so fast!" Yomi's arm came out and stopped Lynn from going any further. "You wouldn't happen to be going to visit that fucking fox...are you?"

"No!" Lynn said too quickly. "I'm um...actually uh...meeting a friend to retrieve something I had let her borrow, and she's going to be wondering where I am so I need to be on my way now." It wasn't completely a lie.

"Hmmm..." Yomi pondered. "Now you know it's very unladylike to lie like that. You're a princess, you should know better!"

His arms reached around Lynn's shoulders and pulled her in. He kissed her forehead and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He moved down towards her ear and whispered, "mmmm...why don't you spend some time with me instead?

'_I'm not going to just freeze up again and let him touch me! I can't fight him...not yet, he's far too strong, but I can trick him.'_

Lynn smiled as an idea popped in her head. _'This will only work once but it'll buy me some time to get out of here.'_ She braced herself as Yomi wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"SHADOW SILHOUETTE." And just as she uttered those words, she disappeared causing Yomi to step back in surprise. Lynn was still there only covered by the mask of darkness which allowed for her to escape. She ran at top speed in the direction of Yoko's keep, it was the only safe place with her parents gone.

She could hear Yomi cursing and shouting in the distance, and she couldn't help but smile. She had gotten away! But it wouldn't be so easy next time since he now knows her trick so she vowed that she would gain enough power to kick his sorry ass instead.

Lynn was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't look where she was going and ran straight into Yoko causing her spell to dissipate. Yoko stared down at Lynn with confusion and concern.

"Why are you running out of the forest like a bat out of hell while using a concealment spell?"

"Oh I just ran into Yomi, no big deal." Lynn stood up brushing herself off.

"YOMI! NO BIG DEAL! That's it you are going to stay with me until you are strong enough to take him down!"

"I agree with you on the second part but I am not staying with you for any length of time." Lynn crossed her arms.

"Well I can't make you do anything but I can persuade you." He smirked.

"Nothing you do would ever persu..." Lynn was cut off by Yoko's fiery kiss. His hands held her tight so she couldn't budge. She could feel his hot tongue as it explored her mouth for the second time since they had met. Lynn felt very dizzy but she struggled to free herself, she didn't want to be such an easy target anymore.

Yoko eventually pulled away and smiled. "I have planted my seed in you."

"You what!"

" You heard me. I gave you a special seed that will allow you to enter my keep whenever you so desire, and it also helps me keep an eye on you too. It emits a special energy only I can detect so I will know where you are where ever you may go."

"WHAT! You think you can do whatever you want cause you have power. Well let me tell you something mister."

"The only way to survive in this world is to have power." Yoko smiled.

Lynn let out a sigh, she knew Yoko was right. "let's just get on with this training so I can protect myself from you too." Lynn was pissed about the kiss but she was secretly happy about this extra layer of protection.

* * *

Lynn awoke in an unfamiliar bed and saw that it had become dark outside. She and Yoko had been sparing for 8 hours and she must have collapsed from exhaustion. _'Think I may have overdid it on my first day of training.'_

Lynn got to her feet and headed for the door. I'm just going to sneak out of here before Yoko tries to stop me. However as soon as she opened the door she came face to face with an unfamiliar man sitting in a chair in the candlelit hallway.

"You must be Yoko's girl. I'm supposed to escort you to the bath. " The man stood up and grabbed Lynn's hand.

"Thank you, but I really must be going now, it's late." Lynn tried to free her hand but failed.

"I don't think so little lady, if I let you leave Yoko will kill me. He said after you wake up I am to bring you to get cleaned up for dinner, so you are coming with me."

Lynn's stomach growled and she decided to go along with this man so she could get some food before she made her escape. The man led her to a door at the end of the hallway which opened to the outside. The air was chilly and she could see steam raising from a large hot spring surrounded by rocks.

"And don't come back inside until you are clean. There is a change of clothes and soap in this basket." He shoved the basket into Lynn's arms and shut the door.

"Wow, he couldn't have picked a nicer guy to escort me." Lynn rolled her eyes and quickly got undressed so that she could get into the hot water before she froze to death from the frigid night air. The water felt so relaxing on her tired muscles. She sighed as she sunk further into the water.

_'This feels so good! Maybe that fox isn't so bad after all. He may be a huge pervert but he can be quite the gentleman...sometimes. And I suppose he doesn't look too bad either.'_

Just then she heard the door open and close. Her heart flew out of her chest as she hid behind the closest rock. She heard someone's clothes drop to the ground as a splash erupted. She peaked out from behind the rock to see who had invaded her privacy. She stared at the enormous red moon that looked like it was rising out of the steam. It was a full moon tonight, that she could see, but she didn't see a soul around.

She was about to just disappear into the shadows and sneak out of here before whoever it was realized she was there when something sprung from the water in front of the full moon. Lynn stared in amazement at the creature now standing there.

The long silver hair glowed in the red moonlight as his skin glistened like a field of rubies. His muscular silhouette was heavenly. She didn't know a demon could have such a godly figure. He stood like a statue with his golden eyes focused on the vast midnight sky. His eyes looked like he had been contemplating something serious, which was a stark difference from their usually playfully mirth.

Just then his concentration wavered as he glanced over at the rock Lynn was hiding behind. Lynn quickly ducked down which caused a splash. _'Shit! He must have sensed that damn seed.' _She could hear him approaching the rock as her heart raced.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" She threatened.

"I thought that was you over there princess." Yoko stopped and smirked. "What a coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass! This seems like a set up. You knew I was in here." Lynn shouted from behind the rock.

"Well I didn't know when you were going to take a bath, and now that you're here we can take one together." He began to approach the rock.

"I said stay away from me. If you were really in love with me you wouldn't..." Lynn was cut off by a white fluffy towel draped over her head. She looked at the towel bewildered and then peered around the rock to find Yoko staring back at the moon; a deliberate attempt to look away.

Lynn smiled as she wrapped herself in the towel. _'I guess he's not so bad after all...' _"Thank you." Lynn blushed as she left the safety of the rock to face Yoko.

"I would never hurt you Lynn." Yoko's golden eyes burned into Lynn's emerald one's. He spoke with such a fiery devotion, and the serious look on his face was such a vast difference from the norm. His hand reached out and brushed her cheek feeling the heat of her crimson blush. "You are too beautiful for words." Yoko sighed.

Lynn just couldn't stop staring at this man in front of her. He looked like Yoko but he was acting like a completely different person. She could barely form her words under that heated stare. "...wh..why the change in...in attitude?"

"As I said before, I AM in love with you. I can be a pervert to any woman, including you...but you're the only one that gets to see this side of me; the romantic, chivalrous side I didn't even know existed." Yoko broke the intensity with a genuine smile, not a smirk, but a smile.

Lynn found herself lost in that breathtaking smile. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing; this wasn't was she was used to. Yoko bent down and kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

She was so overwhelmed by all these crazy, conflicting feelings. First she felt shock at the sudden contact which flowed to a warm and dizzying feeling. Eventually her brain kick into gear and she pushed Yoko away.

"Sorry..." Lynn turned away and left the bath area to get dressed. She looked back and saw a dejected fox looking at the water where Lynn had been; his ears sloped down.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm back in school now and will be for the next 5 years so my mind wants to escape that place and think about fanfiction so if my theory is correct you should be seeing more of me :)


	7. Escape

A/N: Told ya I'd be updating more often :P Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: NO OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, NOT I!

* * *

Lynn ran to the front door as best she could (the keep was like a maze). She couldn't get that image out of her head and it bothered her. _'How can he be so sure of his feelings...we just met a couple of days ago, and how does he expect me to just go along with it? I've never been in love! How am I supposed to sort out all these conflicting feelings in such a short time? And what's with this little black dress he gave me to wear? How about something more comfortable; something easier to move in. How am I going to trudge through the forest with this on and the underwear don't even get me started on that! Where does he get this shit...actually on second thought I don't even wanna know.'_

She finally found the front door but there was a familiar fox demon in the way. "Where are you going? I haven't even feed you yet." Yoko smirked.

_'There's that smirk again...back to normal I see.'_ "I'm not your pet, you don't have to feed me." Lynn tried to step passed Yoko but he moved in sync.

"I helped you burn off all those calories, let me replenish a few."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Lynn refused, but her stomach decided to betray her. Lynn blushed.

"You sound hungry. Come with me." Yoko grabbed her hand and was led back down the hallway.

"Where are we going? Isn't the dining hall the other way?"

"You shall see."

Lynn was led down a few candlelit hallways and into an intimate little room. The room was a deep crimson with gold trim. The walls were lined by beautiful paintings, most likely stolen, but still breathtaking. One wall was all glass and faced the hot springs they had just been in. The moon had risen higher in the sky but the room was kept well lit by the roaring fireplace on the adjacent wall. There was a dark wooden table in the center with a red tablecloth atop it. The tablecloth was silk with rubies or maybe garnets along the edges. On top this tablecloth sat a few candles, plates of food and a rose bouquet in the center.

Yoko let go of Lynn's hand to pull a chair back for her at the table. Lynn's eyes wondered around the extravagant room and the beautiful night outside to Yoko's waiting form. He was so tall she had to look up if she were to meet his patient eyes. His gold eyes glowed in the firelight along with his silver hair. He was actually wearing something other than the normal white robes; He was dressed mostly in black. He wore a tight pair of grey pants and a black button up shit un-tucked with the first few buttons left unbuttoned to revel his well sculpted chest. The sleeves were pulled up to give a more casual look to his outfit.

He smirked again. "Are you going to stare at me all night? Eat first, then you can resume undressing me with your eyes, and maybe your hands too."

Lynn scoffed as she quickly removed her eyes from his body and sat down. "As if! I do not find you the least bit attractive."

" Sure, sure." Yoko said as he took a seat across from her. " That's why I've found you ogling my body three time now. You can admit it." Yoko pored them some red wine.

Lynn glared at him and took the wine swallowing it in one gulp and slamming it back down on the table. _'I can't admit anything to this guy with his ego, even if I do find him kind of gorgeous...wait gorgeous, am I going insane? I think I need more to drink.' _As if he read Lynn's mind he poured her another glass this time a full one to avoid her drinking it all at once. Lynn took only a sip this time.

"What about you? You've seen me half naked on...two occasions." She shivered visibly at the memory of the second time. "And you even tried to bathe with me."

"Yes, and I have also admitted that you are absolutely beautiful so why would I not want to look at you. But you, on the other hand, have not given a reason for your staring so I have to draw conclusions on my own. "

Lynn was not winning any augments tonight which just added to her frustration. She finished off her second glass of wine and poured a third. She stared at her food through hazy eyes. The alcohol was beginning to impair her vision. She glanced up at Yoko who was again staring at her with heated eyes.

"There you go again with that look. I can see it in your eyes, but how can you possibly be in love with me? We've only just met, and I'm nothing special to be chosen out of all these other women you've had. Why me...?" Her voice got weak as hot tears threatened to escape. She choked back the tears with more wine and waited for a response as Yoko continued to stare never breaking his gaze.

"How long does it take for someone to fall in love?" Yoko smiled still staring.

Lynn was thrown off by this question. "Umm...I don't know. I'd imagine a few months maybe."

"What made you chose that? Did you read it in a book or did somebody tell you?"

"No. Neither."

"Well then you do not know. This is most likely because there is no time restraint on feelings. And as for your second question aside from your obvious beauty which was the initial attraction, I find it entertaining to be around you. You make me smile and laugh with your stubborn wit, and charming character. I have never met another woman as diverse in personality as you have been in only the few days of knowing you. Also I've never been able to get your big innocent green eyes out of my head from when you were younger. I knew you were going to grow up to be a stunning woman, and I was right."

Lynn finished her third glass and sighed. She started on her forth as she glanced at Yoko again who was still looking at her, eyes never leaving. This all made Lynn very upset. She couldn't seem to win in a verbal or physical fight with this man, and on top of that he just expected her to be with him. This was just too much to handle. She finished up her drink and stood up glaring at this frustrating man before her.

"Yoko." she sighed and closed her eyes swaying back and forth. "You are attractive and you know it. You do not need me to tell you this. Any feelings I may have for you are complicated, and I can't figure them out as simply as you have... Please understand..." Lynn swayed forward but Yoko caught her.

"I think you may have had too much to drink." Yoko whispered.

"No I'm fine." She tried to push him away put was on the brink of losing consciousness. Yoko picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to lie down. He set her down on his fluffy white bed.

She managed to open her eyes a little bit and say "you'd better not try anything funny or else...I'll.." but she drifted off.

Yoko kissed her forehead and said "You failed to specify what I should not do to you, but do not worry I will be good." Yoko smiled and left the room so that Lynn could sleep.

* * *

Lynn awoke with a terrible headache. Her whole body was stiff and sore. She sat up looking out the window seeing the sun just starting to rise. _'Shit! It's almost morning and the guards have probably noticed I'm missing. This is not good!'_ She sprung out of bed only to fall back down again with a "Thud". _'Darn I hope nobody heard that. I must be out of shape if that little bit of training the other day has this effect on me.'_ She gripped her ankle in pain.

Before Lynn left she checked in Yoko's underwear drawer where she had found her clothes last time. _'Nope, no necklace and no clothes...well I'll get it next time. Guess that means there is going to be a next time...ugh. AND I am going to end up trudging through that forest in this dress with my ankle hurt...great.'_

Lynn decided to escape through the window to avoid being seen in the halls. She hobbled up to the river and jumped it but fell on the other side. '_wow this is pathetic...damn ankle.' _She got up and ran the best she could through the garden. The red sun was now just peaking over the horizon. _'I should take a different path just in case I run into trouble.'_

She picked an unpleasant part of the woods to go thru thinking no one else would want to be there. This path was very unfamiliar and dense. She began hopping from branch to branch trying to keep her weight off her one leg. One branch couldn't take her full weight and broke off sending Lynn towards the ground, but somebody caught her.

"Thank you." Lynn breathed a sigh of relief when she was saved but froze in horror at who had saved her.

"Oh your welcome Lynn. " Yomi smiled. "Anything for you."

Lynn tried to wriggle away from her savior but couldn't budge.

"I've been thinking and I do apologize Lynn. I have been rough with you. You know I'm impulsive and arrogant. I think Yoko's way of treating women was finally getting to me. And when I met you, you were so innocent and I don't know, different somehow. I didn't want him to do what he does with other women, with you."

Yomi let Lynn hop back down but helped to steady her. "Oh yeah? So you figured that you should do it instead. That makes no sense."

"Well like I said I am impulsive and it kind of happened on a whim. And besides I figured he had already bedded you and I was just trying to right his wrong."

"Well that still doesn't change that fact that you tried to rape me!" Lynn shouted and backed away.

Yomi looked sad and his eyes were full of regret. " I know. I need to make it up to you...somehow." He reached his hand out to touch Lynn's tear stained face but a hand reached out to intercept.

Yoko stood there in between Lynn and Yomi with a death grip on Yomi's arm.

"Don't you dare touch her. " Yoko threatened.

"And why shouldn't I? It's not like she's yours or anything." Yomi looked over at Lynn. "Has he bedded you yet?"

"No way!" Lynn shook her head violently from side to side.

"See Yoko she doesn't even want you." Yomi laughed.

If looks could kill Yoko's death glare would have Yomi on the ground. Instead he just tightened his grip on Yomi's arm. Yomi leaned in and whispered, "I bet I've been further with her than you have." This drove Yoko over the edge. He lunged at Yomi's throat and knocked him to the ground. Yomi pushed Yoko off with considerable effort and got to his feet.

Yoko reached for a bag of seeds in his shirt, and Yomi charged up an energy blast. Yomi fired the blast but Yoko dodged only to be hit by the second one he launched. The back of his shoulder took the brunt of the force. Then Yoko turned to release a slew of sharp vines from the seeds. The vines tore Yomi's arm but he managed to escape most of the blow.

"So you plan on killing your second in command over a woman? How very unlike you." Yomi held his wound tightly.

"I wouldn't have to kill you if you would just leave her alone." Yoko's vines went in for another attack and this time wrapping around Yomi's ankle bringing him to the ground once more. Yoko's other hand sent more vines towards Yomi's throat.

"STOP!" Lynn shouted as she ran to grab Yoko's arm.

Yoko drew back, and whipped around to face Lynn. "Why should I?" His eyes were furious.

"Yoko..." Lynn looked sad. "If he was important enough to be your second in command, then I don't think killing him will sit well with you."

Yoko looked hesitant and sighed. He knew Lynn was right, he did not want to kill his once best friend. Yoko released the vines from around Yomi's ankle leaving deep gashes in his leg. Yomi was pissed. He was clearly defeated and now Yoko was taking pity on him.

"You may have been my best friend, but you'll regret not finishing me off." Yomi called back as he disappeared into the forest.

"Damn it!" Yoko cursed.

Lynn reached up to touch the burning skin on Yoko shoulder. Yoko winced slightly.

"Are you okay?" Lynn asked worried.

"Yes, fine. I have had much worse." Yoko hid the pain well and gave Lynn a smile.

"Why did you follow me?" Lynn looked down ashamed that she was caught so easily.

"Just in case something like this happened." Yoko picked Lynn up bridal style. "We can't have you running around on that hurt ankle anymore." He ran off in the direction of the palace.

"Why are you taking me to my place? I figured you'd just capture me again." Lynn questioned.

"Capture? Is that what you think I do? You must not think very highly of me." Yoko Looked down at Lynn who looked away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I guess I'm just not used to you being caring. Your reputation and first impressions state otherwise."

They arrived at the castle and Yoko let Lynn down gently. Lynn turned around and faced Yoko. "Now you stay down here! I need to check in with my guards and get a change of clothes." She turned back around and hopped up the tree leading to her window trying to keep off her ankle.

She snuck through the window and crept into her room. Opening her bedroom door she called for one of the guards. A tall soldier approached her. "Yes my lady?"

"I am not feeling very well today. Please, I request that I am not bothered by anyone, or anything today. Just let me rest up." Lynn gave a weak smile trying to put up the front of a sick person.

"Yes, if that is your wish, we shall obey." The guard retreated.

Lynn turned back into her room and shut the door. "It doesn't look like they've even noticed my absence. Terrible guards." She sighed and opened her eyes to see Yoko lying on her bed.

"I told you to wait outside! What if one of the guards senses you?" Lynn scolded.

"Ha as if, they can't even sense your presence, and I'm masking mine."

Lynn sighed heavily. "Just stay there while I get dressed. No peaking!" She shut her bathroom door and locked it.

Yoko laughed. "That lock cannot keep me out, but I will restrain myself." He smiled and decided to take a look around Lynn's room. On her dresser he spotted a jewelry box with all kinds of goodies he would snatch up in a heartbeat if they did not belong to the women of his desires. _'I already have one item of hers'_ His eyes moved on to a photograph of Lynn and her parents that looked recent. Her mother Queen Riiko had long brown hair like Lynn's only her eyes were red. She appeared to be a fire demon. Her father King Jin was a very stern looking man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. He was probably a shadow demon like Lynn. Next to this picture was another one of Lynn as a child. This picture looked very old and worn. _'It was a few hundred years ago.'_

Yoko smiled and reached for a book next to her picture and opened it. It looked like an art book Lynn must have created in her boredom, being locked up in this place for so long. The pages contained drawings of flowers and human world creature such as dogs and birds. He flipped through a few pages and began to see drawings of a golden eyed fox. Each picture was a little different as if she were trying to remember exactly what he looked like. There were notes on each page such as "Jerk who stole my favorite painting _", and "Damn rotten thief". Not all of them were negative though which caught Yoko by surprise. One said "Pretty eyes like gold and silky silver hair", and "Soft fluffy ears and tail :3" And a few pictures were a bit...revealing. This made Yoko crack a huge smile. _'She must of found me fascinating when she was a little girl.'_

Just then Lynn unlocked the door, and Yoko hid the book behind him quickly turning around to face her. She opened the door wearing an emerald green dress with black trim. "What are you up to?" she questioned.

"Just looking at your photographs, and...drawings." Yoko smirked holding up her art book.

A huge blush crossed her face. She knew what he meant by drawings. "Hey who said you could look through my personal belongings." Lynn ran up and snatched her book back. "It's just some dumb pictures I scribbled out, driven by insanity at being cooped up. Just forget what you saw." Lynn tossed the book and went to the window. "Let's go train some more. I forgot I have something I need to get back from you." Lynn went to leap out the window but was stopped by Yoko.

"We are not training on that ankle of yours. But we will go to my keep so I can treat your wounds." He winked and picked Lynn up again jumping out the window.

"Hey! I didn't agree to that. I won't be making any progress laying around all day."

"I might make some progress through." Smirking again.

"Perv."

* * *

Yoko carried Lynn to his keep and was met by a few of his men at the front entrance.

"Lord Yoko where have you been all morning?" One man asked.

"Yes Yomi came by only a little while ago and stole some healing berries. It appears the plants still recognize him as friend not foe."

"Damn it." Yoko clenched Lynn closer to his body and ordered a few men to go and fix his plants.

"Yoko you can let me down now. I can walk." Yoko did as Lynn said and she was release.

"Hey is this the same girl we saw at the dining hall a few days ago? She's still around? Well that's unusual." A man commented pointing at Lynn.

"Yes, strange. She's quite a looker though. Are you planning on sharing master." Another man looked Lynn over with hungry eyes reaching out to touch her.

"Enough!" Yoko shouted smacking the man's hand away. "This women is mine. No one else is to touch her. Understand?"

"Yes Lord." Everybody agreed reluctantly.

Yoko grabbed Lynn and took her upstairs to rest on his bed. He took out a medical box from underneath the bed removing some tape and bandages from it. He took Lynn's ankle and wrapped it up good to give it a lot of support.

"Thank you." Lynn smiled and closed her eyes tired from her lack of sleep and the mornings events.

Yoko got on top of Lynn and buried his face into her hair. "Waa...what are you doing?"

"I'm letting you feel my soft ears and silky hair." He smirked against the nape of her neck.

"Haha...very funny. But I suppose I am grateful for all the help you've given me so I'll let this slide." Her hand reached up and she began stroking his silver locks. Then her hands landed on his ears. "Wow they are soft." She whispered and laughed.

Yoko pulled back to look at Lynn again. _'oh no, not that gaze again. He can melt my brain with that intense stare.'_

"Lynn..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Just relax for a few moments." Yoko spoke softly and swooped in to capture her lips. Lynn's eyes flew open in surprise and she tensed up, but Yoko continued with that melting gaze which had Lynn following his request. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, letting her feelings be uncomplicated for a little while. Yoko took extreme delight at this and continued his assault on her lips. The kiss was hungry but very gentle in a way as if he was to rough she would disappear and this bliss would end. Lynn's hands went back up to Yoko's hair and griped the silky tresses in both her hands. Then both hands went up to his ears and began massaging them. Yoko let out a low moan at this touch. His ears were sensitive and no one ever touched them. Yoko rolled Lynn on top of him to see what she would do with this new power over him, curious to see what kind of secret desires she held for him. Lynn went along with this still heeding Yoko's request. She continued kissing him while shyly licking at his bottom lip. _'She's so innocent.'_ Yoko smiled against her lips and did a little licking of his own gaining entrance to her sweet mouth. In response to the deepened kiss Lynn's hands moved to his chest feeling his well defined muscles.

But to Yoko's dismay Lynn drew back quickly with a frightened look on her face.

"What is wrong my dear? You were doing so well." Yoko smiled sadly disappointed by the lack of warmth.

Lynn held her head tightly as if listening to something and her face a pained at what she heard.

Yoko sat up concerned seeing her serious expression. "What is it?"

Lynn removed her hands from her head and dropped them to her sides, still wide-eyed she looked at Yoko.

"My parents are back early."

* * *

OH NO! lol her Dad can use talepathy and Lynn could hear his yelling in case you guys were wondering. Please review on your way out...next chapter should be up in the next few days...at least before Thanksgiving.

~Jessica Watsuki~


	8. Family Feuds

A/N: sorry it is after thanksgiving :(. I had this almost set to go last Tuesday but my computer crashed and I had to get a wire to remove my stuff from my hard drive. I always hear writers talking about this happening and having to re-write it. Guess I thought that wouldn't happen. Just glad I got it back :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Family Feu****ds**

Lynn hopped off the bed. "I need to go now...father is furious." She ran from the keep and into the forest. Her ankle did not bother her so much now that it was all bandaged up. Besides she had more pertinent things to worry about than her current injuries.

She made it to the castle in record time and a very distressed guard at the door let her in. She crept thru the doorway slowly. She could hear the sounds of breaking bones, and cries of pain as she spotted one of the guards being "punished".

Lynn's father was in the process of doing away with his useless guards when he sensed Lynn enter the room and immediately turned his anger on her. "Lynn Kage! Where have you been?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I went out for some fresh air." Lynn backed up slowly as her father approached her.

"And you mother told you to bring a guard if you were to leave, did she not?" Jin bellowed.

"She did, but it was only for a moment." Lynn lied.

"A lot can happen in a moment! You are not fooling me either. I couldn't sense you anywhere near the castle, and you smell like you've been around some kind of animal demon. Now don't you lie to me." Jin raised his hand poised, ready in case he didn't like Lynn's answer.

"I got sidetracked, but I wasn't far" Lynn pleaded falling to the ground.

"Deceitful daughter."Jin spat preparing to punish her.

"Stop it Jin." Riiko shouted. But her plea fell on deaf ears as Jin's palm made its way to Lynn cheek but just before Jin's hand made contact there was a knock at the door.

Jin stopped to glare at the door where his guards should have been keeping watch. "Damn guards can't even protect the front door." grumbling Jin opened the door and found two guards laying on the ground unconscious. In between the two bodies there stood a white fox.

"Who the hell are you, and why have you attacked my guards?" Jin was poised to attack this newcomer.

"Ha you call these weaklings guards. They are not suitable to protect the royal family. As for myself I am the man your daughter has been seeing for the past few days."

Jin's eyes narrowed and his power level rose. "Do you have a death wish boy? Why else would you tell me this? What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

" Intentions? I intend to make her mine." Yoko smiled over at Lynn who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Foolish boy! You're just after the throne, and there is no way I'm going to let some weakling weasel his way into the royal family." Jin launched forward towards Yoko who disappeared before contact. He reappeared by Lynn's side helping her to her feet. "Don't you touch her. She is too good for the likes of a deceitful fox."

Yoko took out a rose from his robe and turned it into a whip. "Ah a plant wielder. That takes some skill. Let's see how your flowers fair against my shadow powers pretty boy." Jin charged up a shadow sphere and threw it in Yoko's direction but Yoko dodged by running outside.

Jin ran after him. "Coward!" Once outside Yoko turned to face him and slashed his whip continuously back and forth trying to make contact. "Too slow." Jin released a shadow stream from the palm of his hand obliterating Yoko's whip. Yoko made another whip and continued the onslaught. "Not this again. This your only trick?" Jin stepped backwards avoiding the sharp spikes but he backed into a patch of sharp vines and became ensnared.

Yoko leaned against the ground smirking, his palm on the dirt releasing energy fueling his demon vines. The vines constricted around Jin leaving him immobile. His attempts to shoot energy at the vines were in vain as they just kept regenerating and regrowing.

"Yoko stop!" Lynn shouted now outside. "Don't hurt my Dad." Lynn ran over to Jin's side while Riiko eyed Yoko suspiciously.

"Yoko? As in Yoko the demon fox? Yoko Kurama the legendary bandit?" Jin asked in disbelief.

Yoko retracted his vines freeing Jin. "Yes."

Jin turned to Lynn who was now kneeling at his side. "Did you know this?"

"Yes..." She whispered bracing herself for Jin's swift hand.

"Why I'm honored." Jin smiled. Lynn and Riiko both stared in disbelief.

"Honored? To see this perv? How?" Lynn was in shock.

"Lynn watch your mouth. He would make an excellent ruler one day. Powerful, cunning, and wealthy. Why I do believe he's already a leader of a whole pack of demons."

"Yes I am." Yoko smiled.

"But Dad didn't you just say he was a coward who just wants the throne?" She was bewildered.

"He's cunning not a coward, and he already has power and wealth so I don't believe he is just after my seat and if he is at least we know he will use it well. And Yoko I do apologies for my harsh words before. I hope we can start over." Jin extended his hand which Yoko took gladly.

"I am not interested in your position sir just your daughter." He winked at Lynn.

Jin looked over at Lynn who blushed and looked away. Jin smiled. "Well the position comes with my daughter but I don't intend to step down anytime soon so you can take your time warming up to the idea." Jin turned to Lynn. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you, you still lied to me, but at least I know you were in good hands. Better hands than these pathetic guards." Jin laughed and brought Yoko inside leaving a dumbfounded Lynn sitting in the front yard.

Riiko approached her daughter and kneeled down beside her with a look of serious concern. "Are you okay dear?"

"Besides the fact that Dad just welcomed the letch with open arms...yes."

"No I mean did that man do anything...unwanted to you?" Riiko put her hands on Lynn's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

Lynn looked confused and then the meaning of her mother's words hit. "No no no no no. We didn't do anything like that! He may be a perv but he seems to have some self-control, and he says he won't hurt me. And besides I wouldn't want to do anything like that with a guy like him." Lynn blushed and stood up brushing her dress off. "I guess we'd better go check what those two are up to in there." Lynn ran off into the house as Riiko slowly followed with a heart full of worry.

Inside the castle Jin was giving Yoko a tour of the place. Lynn caught up to them and Yoko put his arm around her which Lynn immediately removed. Jin saw this and frowned. "Now Lynn you should be grateful to Yoko for putting up with you, I know how stubborn you can be. And now you can go out more often, now that you have a suitable escort."

"Oh thank you so much for freeing me Master Yoko..." Lynn said sarcastically.

"LYNN! I won't have you talking to our guest in that tone, now why don't you wash up and get ready for dinner. Yoko will be joining us." Lynn stopped in her tracks while Jin continued the tour and Yoko looked back and smirked.

* * *

_'I can't believe this is happening! I think I would have preferred Dad's beating to this. I guess I won't be cooped up in this place any longer though. But when I am outside I'll have to be with that fox.'_ Lynn was washing her face when there was a knock at the door. Riiko was on the other side.

"Hi Mom. Can you believe Dad? He's acting ridiculous." Lynn asked as her mother entered the room.

"Well I can understand your father's standpoint. He's been looking for someone worthy of the throne for you to settle down with. You have been alone for a long time and your father and I probably only have a few hundred years left."

"That's plenty of time! What's the rush!"

"There is no rush your father just wants to secure you future. He cares a lot about you even if he has trouble showing it." Riiko sat on Lynn's bed smiling. "I agree with him on Yoko's strength and leadership skills but I worry about his character and his...reputation. Are you sure he hasn't made any unwanted advances?"

"Oh he's made plenty of those." Lynn huffed crossing her arms.

"He has! But I thought you said he wouldn't hurt you." Lynn's mother stood up.

"I guess it's not hurting me…" Lynn blushed and looked away. "He says he loves me and has saved me from harm on a few occasions, so I guess father is right...I should be a little more grateful towards him."

"Hmmmm...Still can't shake this feeling I have towards him." Riiko pondered.

"Don't worry I bet he has that effect on most sane women." Lynn laughed.

"Well anyways your father wanted me to bring you one of my old outfits that he loved. He wants you to wear it to dinner which should be ready soon, so hurry up and get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Dad's gone crazy...I'm scared to think what they are up to down there."

"I think they are just talking." Riiko assured her as she was leaving.

"That's what worries me." Lynn sighed.

* * *

"So Yoko what makes you so interested in our Lynn. She must be a handful, always had some spunk in that girl." Jin laughed while he and Yoko shared some mead.

Yoko laughed along with Jin as he gulped down his drink. "She is pretty stubborn, and her mood swings in the blink of an eye, but I think I rather enjoy her liveliness, her as you say spunk."

"Well I'm glad you find her to your liking. There aren't too many men I would approve of for her and for the role of king. Nothing in this world but low class demons; all C's D's and E's. Hmmm...just curious I know your strong but what's your class rank?"

"I'm classified as class A."

"Wow. You are already to my class at such a young age." Jin remarked.

"I'm not that young." Yoko smiled.

"Younger than me is young!" Jin laughed.

"I do not mean to be rude but I was under the impression that you were an S class but masking your strength." Yoko inquired.

"S class? Me? No. I don't believe I have even met an S class demon in all my years and if I did they masked it very well. If one wanted to he could probably take the throne by force. Ha, good thing there aren't many of those around."

"At least none that have shown themselves but Demon World is vast. I plan on being prepared if I happen to meet one in the future. I hope to be an S class soon."

"Ah ambitious. I like that. You'll do well." Jin cracked a big smile as a servant entered the room with Riiko.

"Dinner is ready." As the server said this trays full of food were brought from the kitchen to the table, and Riiko took her seat next to Jin at the head of the table.

"Where is Lynn." Jin asked annoyed.

"I believe she is still getting dressed." Riiko defended.

"She takes too long. I'm sure she is done by now. I'll get her to come down here fast. Yoko watch this." Jin closed his eyes as he sent a telepathic message to Lynn. _'If you do not get down here this instant I'll send Yoko up to retrieve you.' _Jin motioned a countdown with his hand. 5...4...3...2...1...Lynn's head popped through the door.

"Wow I'm very impressed. I wish I could do that." Yoko smiled.

"I'm sure you could. All I did was mention your name and she came running."

"DAD! That's not what happened and you know it."

"Lynn why don't you come all the way into the room and let us have a look at that dress. It looks so stunning on your mother, I'm sure you will do it justice being our pretty little daughter." Jin beamed. He was a stern father but loved his daughter unconditionally.

"I don't know about this dress Dad. Can't I just ware the green one I had on before?"

"Lynn! Now!" Jin commanded.

"Fine!" Lynn stomped into the room and all eyes were on her.

Jin smiled proudly at his beautiful daughter.

Riiko sighed happily since her daughter reminded her so much of her younger days.

Yoko jaw dropped as his fork hit the table with an audible "clank".

Lynn looked to where the sounds came from to find a fox gawking at her. He looked her up and down. From her tall black high heels that laced up her ankle (bandage was removed) to her red dress that cut off just above the knee. It flowed at the bottom, and had black roses all along the silky fabric. The dress clung to her midsection, and barely hid her supple breasts with a halter top that hung softly around her neck. She wore a large diamond necklace with matching earrings that hung low and her hair was pulled back away from her blushing face.

Lynn took her seat across from Yoko who couldn't stop staring.

"Lynn you look so pretty." Her mother spoke first.

"I knew it! I just knew you'd look good it that dress. I picked it out you know. Yoko what do you think. Excellent choice right?" Jin looked to Yoko who didn't respond.

"Wow speechless. That's pretty good Lynn. Better watch out later, I know that look. HAH HAH." Jin broke out into a fit of laughter.

"DAD!" Lynn glared.

"What? It's only natural. Why at your age I had plenty of experience in that department. Jin took another big gulp of his mead.

"Jin! I don't want to hear of that. And besides Lynn is different from you. She's a proper lady." Riiko scolded.

"I know, I know. I just don't want this one to get away." Jin laughed again.

Yoko spoke finally. "I do not know of anyplace better than at Lynn's side."

"Good to hear. Let's hope you never find a better place. Come now everybody let's eat."

* * *

By the end of dinner Jin was extremely drunk and extremely tired. "It's been a long day. Lynn why don't you help your father up to bed?" Riiko suggested.

"I'm fine I don't need any help." Jin complained.

"Lynn. Do as I say." Riiko ignored Jin.

"Fine, fine." Her father got up and walked out of the room with Lynn all the while pushing off her attempts to steady him."

Once the door was closed Riiko eyed Yoko suspiciously. "So what are your real intentions towards my daughter? Don't give me any of your smooth talking lies because I am quite aware of your reputation with women."

"You and Lynn are so much alike." Yoko laughed but soon turned serious. "I must admit that I've never really had a high respect towards women before I met Lynn. All the women I have known were after me for my looks and possessions. They didn't care what happened to their own bodies, they just wanted mine. But I assure you those days are over. Whether you believe me or not does not change the fact that I am in love with Lynn. She may not feel the same way towards me but I will respect her regardless because she is a woman worthy of respect."

"Smooth, very smooth. You do sound sincere, but I can't quite tell if it's the truth or a lie. Just know this if you do harm my daughter in anyway, you will have both Jin and I hunting you down." Riiko threatened.

"It seems my charms do not work on you either. I can see where Lynn must have obtained her resistance from. I won't be able to convince you for some time if her stubbornness came from you as well but I feel I must try to reassure you since you are her mother. Believe me or not, just know this. I will protect Lynn with my life and I will make her happy. I need her, and even though she may deny it, she needs me." Yoko glanced over to the door and smiled. "And here she is now."

Riiko turned around and looked towards the empty door. "I don't sense anything."

"Lynn, love, why don't you come join us and stop that snooping." Yoko stood up.

Lynn crept into the room blushing from being caught. "I wasn't snooping! This is my house." Her heart was still racing from the words Yoko had spoken. _'Jerk! Telling all this mushy bullshit to my mother! He is such a tease. I can't believe I'm letting myself get all excited and worked up over his smooth talk.'_

"Lynn, don't raise your voice at our guest." Riiko scolded.

Lynn stomped over to the table muttering softly, "I'll raise more than my voice at this guy."

Yoko's ear's twitched. "Well I think I should get going. It has gotten so late, and one of my host's has already retired. I do not want to be a burden." Yoko bowed. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome Yoko. I suppose I approve of you for now since Lynn seems to like you, and you seem pretty sincere." Riiko smiled.

"MOM! I don't like this guy!" Lynn frowned.

"LYNN! Stop being such a child. Now I regret cooping you up in this castle. Your social skills are atrocious. Now why don't you go ahead and see Yoko out?"

"I'm sure he knows the way out." This earned a death glare from Riiko.

"Fine, fine I'm going…"Lynn walked towards Yoko who took this opportunity and linked arms with Lynn. "Shell we." Yoko smiled and Lynn just grumbled.

When they got to the front door Lynn pulled away and opened the door for Yoko. "Here it is. So you can leave now."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"In your dreams."

"Well I must have been dreaming this morning when we were on my bed." Yoko whispered into Lynn's ear.

Lynn pulled away and blushed fiercely. "Must have."

"Lynn why do you keep denying it? I could tell how you really feel when you drop your guard."

"It's your own fault. You manipulated my parents to be on your side and turned them against me, so of course I'm a bit upset."

"Your father was pretty against you this morning when he was about to hit you." Yoko reminded.

Lynn sighed. "I suppose you did save me."

"If I did not show up your father would have beaten you and made you stay here forever." Yoko pointed out.

"Okay fine I get it…thank you." Lynn looked up at Yoko and smiled. "I guess you aren't all that bad."

Yoko smiled and enveloped Lynn in a warm embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt you " He buried his head in her hair while she returned the hug slightly. Yoko pulled away and grinned. "Why don't we have ourselves a little date tomorrow?" Yoko asked.

Lynn's eyes widened and heart raced. "A date?"

"Yes a date. Do you know what one is?" Yoko teased.

"Of course." Lynn scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay then. I will be over here tomorrow at sun up to get you." Yoko said excitedly.

"HEY! I didn't agree on anything."

Yoko frowned and his ears dropped.

"FINE! I'll go on a date with you."

Yoko perked up again. "Bring a bathing suit."  
"Bring a what!"

"Unless you want to be naked which is perfectly fine with me." Yoko smirked steeling a quick kiss and escaping thru the front door.

Lynn stood there fuming. "Damn perverted fox!"

* * *

A/N: Finals r coming up but I shall try to up date ASAP. I don't like studying anyways :P Reviews inspire so please review :)

~Jessica Watsuki~


	9. First Date

A/N: Man it's been a little while! This chapter was practially written a month ago just not finished so sorry about the wait but it is longer than usual if that helps lol. School's back in session and i'd actually rather write during school than on break...don't know if that's good or bad hehe.

_Thoughts '...'_

Disclaimer: This is my story but the characters and stuff of Yu Yu Hakusho are not!

* * *

**First Date**

Lynn awoke to the sun's bright rays. "Shit Yoko said he'd be here at sun up." Lynn grumbled sleepily. She hated early mornings. She walked to her window expecting to see the sly fox but no one was there. "Hmmm, still got some time before I have to deal with him." Lynn strode over to her bathroom grabbing some clothes along the way. She stared into the mirror at her tired face. She looked very disheveled, her hair tangled from the night's restless sleep. She had nightmares again, but not the normal kind with Yomi attacking her. No, these nightmares were more pleasant, unwantedly pleasant.

'_Stupid fox. It's bad enough I have to see him every day but now he's invading my sleep too.' _Lynn closed her eyes and shivered at the memory of the dream; the memory of the heat and passion shared between her and the demon fox. It had felt so real, every touch, every kiss; the image of Yoko's strong body, and his passionate golden gaze.

"I sure have a vivid imagination." Lynn sighed and opened her eyes to look in the mirror once more, but to her shock she saw that same golden gaze in the mirror. She spun around and Yoko stood there smirking.

"Vivid imagination? We're you dreaming about me Princess? I'm honored, but you need not imagine for I can make your dreams come true." Yoko leaned in pushing Lynn against her sink both arms extended on either side of her body.

"Yo…Yoko what are you doing in my bathroom?" Lynn stammered.

"I would love to be doing you." Yoko whispered in her ear.

"That's not what I asked, you perv." Lynn blushed.

"Why I am here to retrieve you for our date." Yoko pulled away and smiled.

"That still doesn't explain why you are in my bathroom."

"Oh I was making sure you wouldn't forget these." He held up a bikini.

Lynn snatched it from his hand. "Now your rummaging through my clothes? You're impossible to control!"

"I'm sorry to hear that because I feel very much under your control. If you tried you could probably get me to do anything you want…anything you desire."

"Ugh! Will you stop with that already!" Lynn's face was a deep crimson now. "Now if you would kindly give me some privacy I would like to get ready."

"Anything you wish my lady." Yoko smiled. "But just remember you never did deny that you dreamt about me which confirms your desires for me." He shut the door before Lynn had a chance to retort.

Lynn got dressed in a hurry ready to kill that damn fox for winning their earlier argument. She wasn't about to let him control this whole day although that dream didn't give her a good start. She threw open the door ready to get back at the white fox but surprisingly he was nowhere in sight. _'That's strange. I figured he'd be going through my things again.' _She ran downstairs and into the dining hall where her mother was serving Yoko tea was a big smile on her face.

"Mom, don't tell me he's ensnared you too? Don't fall for his pretty face." Lynn walked over to the table dressed in a simple red dress that flowed down to her knees.

"I'm giving Yoko a chance. Everyone deserves one or two in my book." Riiko smiled as Jin walked into the room.

"Lynn you are dressed to impress today. What's the occasion?" Jim smiled.

"I am not! I ware this stuff all the time! It's the only crap you give me since I'm a princess and we apparently need to always dress the part." Jin glared at her choice of words, and was about to fight back when Yoko stepped in putting his arm around Lynn's shoulders.

"We have a date today. I think she is a little embarrassed." Yoko lowered his voice like it was a secret and Lynn just rolled her eyes.

"OH! So that's it. Well good for you Lynn. You guys have a good time…but not too good, you hear me." Jin looked Lynn in the eyes.

"Why are you telling me? It's him you need to worry about."

Jin just laughed. Riiko looked at Yoko with concern again. "You take care of our girl, she's all we have."

"She is in good hands." Yoko gave a genuine smile and led Lynn out the door.

"So what's on the agenda?" Lynn asked with genuine curiosity.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Yoko motioned for Lynn to get on his back.

"I can run. I don't need a piggyback ride."

"You can run but we both know I am much fast so just hop on"

Lynn caved in knowing he was right, she wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed. '_That's one more battle he's won over me today.'_

* * *

When they reached the keep Yoko led Lynn around to the back near the hot springs. This area wasn't very pretty at all. The land was dry and barren, a stark contrast to the rest of the garden.

"Wow. You sure know how to pick em." Lynn said sarcastically.

"Just watch this." Yoko grabbed Lynn's hand and squeezed it. He knelt down and touched the dirt with his other hand releasing energy. Immediately plants started to sprout from the soil. After only a few seconds the area was covered in lush grass, and in the middle was a large cherry blossom tree. Surrounding the area grew large red rose bushes creating an intimate space and around the tree sprouted all different colors of hyacinths.

"Wow. It's amazing… That's quite a good trick you have there. I wish I could do that." Lynn looked over at Yoko who stood up and smiled.

"Sadly only animal spirits can wield plants but you will always have me to do it for you."

Lynn blushed and tore away from his heated gaze. "How did you know my favorite plants?"

"Your drawings in your art book had quite a few pictures of these plants." Yoko smiled at the memory of the other drawings as well. Then he grabbed a basked from behind a nearby rock. "Hungry?"

Lynn just nodded slowly as Yoko sat down in the grass pulling out the contents of the basket. Lynn took a seat across from the fox and nibbled on some fruit. "Why are you sitting so far away?" Yoko noted as he took a bit out of a sandwich.

"Don't normal demons sit across from each other when they are eating?"

"Well we are not normal demons." Yoko stood up and sat by Lynn. She leaned away in fear of what he would do next but he grabbed her and pulled her down onto of his lap so that she was lying down. She tried to get up but Yoko held her down. "So why don't we get to know each other better hmmm? Any questions for me?"

"I've got one. Why won't you let me go?"

"That's an easy one. Because I love you. Next!"

Lynn sighed. "Okay, let's see…How old are you? You were fully grown when I was only a child so you must be at least six hundred years old since I'm only a little over three."

Yoko frowned. "I am as powerful as you father yet you think I am only six hundred."

Lynn's eye's bulged. "You can't be much older than that."

Yoko shook his head. "I am a little over three thousand."

"THREE THOUSAND! You're way too old for me!" Lynn shot up.

"Calm down dear. It's not that big of an age gap." Yoko patted her head.

"Not that big? You're ten times older than me, that's old enough to be my father or even my grandfather!"

"Do you know the age gap between your parents?" Yoko questioned.

"Hmmm well my Mom is around five thousand, and my Dad is…" Lynn pondered.

"Jin's about eight thousand so that's a three thousand year difference even bigger than ours." Yoko pointed out.

"Not by much." She defended.

"Age does not mean much in this world aside from experience, and power gain. It is better that you be with an older man since you do not seem to be able to protect yourself. I have the power to keep you safe, and the experience to drive you crazy." Yoko rolled over on top of Lynn pinning her to the ground.

"You drive me crazy alright but not in the way you're thinking! And this experience you're talking about, just how many women have you been with?"

"Do I sense a little jealousy in that voice?"

"No way! Never mind, I don't even want to know." Lynn turned her face to the side so he couldn't read her true feelings.

"Lynn Look at me." Yoko sighed when she continued to look away. "Unfortunately you were not even born most of my life, so you cannot really blame me. It is all in the past now, they meant nothing to me. You are my everything now."

"How do I know that you didn't feed that line to all the other girls just to get with them?"

"I have never had to try to bed a woman before, they all initiated it."

"You are so full of it Yoko." Lynn huffed and tried to wriggle away but Yoko just held tighter.

"What about you have you ever tried to bed a man before?"

"Of course not!"

"And yet you have had at least two males try to bed you, even though one of them is an asshole. You are the same as me just with fewer pursuers."

"Stop twisting logic in your favor."

"But it IS logic." Yoko smiled.

"Ugh Yoko stop being so damn clever you are making my brain melt." Lynn sighed.

"I am a fox; I am supposed to be clever. And the brain melting is fun but I was aiming for the heart."

Yoko laid down on top of Lynn placing a fox ear to her heart listening to the increasing sound making him smile.

"What's that smile for?" Lynn blushed. "I'm sure you've felt a woman's breast before."

"Your heart is pounding so fast." Yoko grinned. "It shows your true feelings."

"Anyone's heart would beat fast if they were being sexually assaulted."

"I have excellent hearing. I can tell the difference between a heartbeat that is frightened and one that is excited."

"That's a load of bull."

"Let's test it out. Shall I reenact your dream from last night?" Yoko smirked.

Lynn was taken aback by this request. The passionate images from her dream began to flood her thoughts. Her heart beat even faster as her face blushed crimson. Her mind would not form words just images of her "nightmare", of her and Yoko entangled in a forbidden embrace. Something completely foreign to her but so natural and instinctive that it seemed so very real.

Yoko continued to study her heated body and far off gaze as if contemplating the dream. She looked so beautiful and innocent. He couldn't help but pull on her insecurities and hidden desires in order to bring out this nervous, passionate side of her. He took advantage of her distraction to capture her lips which brought her gaze back to reality as she stared wide-eyed into Yoko's lustful stare. His eyes melted away any anger rising in Lynn's heart replacing it with passion. She found herself wanting to experience her dream first hand, curious about how close to the truth it really was. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Yoko continued the kiss now hungry for more. He began exploring her body as he snaked one arm behind her pulling her closer. The other one became tangled in her long brown locks. He broke the kiss to allow Lynn to breathe as she was now breathing very heavily. His mouth began to trace a line from her sensitive ear to her delicate collarbone, then down to her exposed cleavage, as his hand went from her hair towards her neck. He swiftly untied the strands of fabric holding her dress together behind her neck pulling it downwards towards her waist. Lynn, caught up in the heat of the moment, began to tug on Yoko's sash, managing to get it loose enough to expose his torso. All the while Yoko continued his trail of kisses downward until he hit more fabric. Yoko sat upright to remove the rest of the dress. Then he stood up and smirked at Lynn who was still lying on the ground, only now with a confused frustrated look on her pretty face.

"Ready for the hot springs now? I got you in your bathing suit." Yoko bent down offering Lynn a hand but Lynn wouldn't take it.

"Is that what all that was for?" Lynn asked in disbelief.

"Disappointed? I am sorry. I just wanted to drive you crazy in my own way." Yoko smirked and proceeded to remove his robe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Lynn attempted to cover her eyes but it was clear that she was peeking through her fingers.

"I am getting ready for the hot springs. I gave you a choice, and you chose bathing suit. I chose naked."

Yoko's robes fell to the ground and Lynn got an eyeful before she turned away in embarrassment. _'It's so big! Is that normal?'_

Yoko chuckled at her nervousness. "Is this not what you wanted? You were untying my clothes a few moments ago." He didn't wait for an answer instead he pick her up bridal style and headed towards the hot springs. Lynn stayed quiet not making eye contact. He set her down near the edge and she continued to look away. She turned to get into the water desperate to get away but slipped on a rock and began to fall. Yoko swiftly caught her with a strong arm.

"Careful love, it is slippery."

Lynn said a swift "thank you" and pushed his arm away as she entered the water. Yoko followed. Lynn sat near the edge and stared up towards the sky thinking. Yoko sat nearby trying to figure out what Lynn was thinking about and why she had such a serious look on her face. _'She is either thinking about seriously committing to this relationship or breaking it off. I cannot tell which. I hope I did not scare her off.'_

Yoko cleared his throat. "So Lynn, I hear another dark tournament is about to take place."

Lynn turned her head a bit. "Dark tournament?" She pondered. "Oh right that awful competition in Human World. Have you ever competed?"

"No." Yoko shook his head.

"Why not? I'd bet you'd win."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence but I have no need for the prize. I have everything I want."

"Have you ever been to the Human World?"

"I have, when I was much weaker. The kekkai barrier prevents me now."

"Why did you go there?"

"To collect seeds, and plants for my training. Human World has a few of the same species but also has many different ones."

"I see. Yes I've read a few books on Human World, but I've never been there. I think I'd like to go sometime."

"Well if one tries really hard you can usually find a hole in the barrier. It is not perfect, that is for sure. So maybe one day I can take you there." Yoko smiled.

"That would be amazing Yoko. I hear they have all kinds of things that we don't have here and I've heard it's really bright and peaceful." Lynn was getting excited just talking about it.

"Is there any place in Demon World that you would like to visit?" Yoko questioned.

Lynn pondered this. "Hmmm, I suppose I've always wanted to see the ice world since I've never seen snow. It sounds pretty."

"That is certainly doable. We can go there soon if you would like. Any other plans for the future?"

"Well let's see…I guess once I have a partner, and after my parent's step down I'm going to rule Demon World even though I'd rather not."

"Rather not find a partner, or rule Demon World."

"Rule Demon World. A partner's not as bad. I'd rather not be alone my entire existence. But…he has to be a gentleman." She eyed Yoko suspiciously.

"That sounds just like me." Yoko grinned. "But, I am curious, why do you not want the throne?"

"Most demons are violent, and detest being controlled. If it weren't for my parents strengths I'm sure they would have been dethroned a long time ago."

"So you do not think you will be strong enough, even with me?"

"Ha with you I'm sure we'd be fine, but that's not the issue. I just don't think this world needs ruling. Nobody likes to listen anyways. I'm not trying to be negative or anything I just don't see any good coming from monarchy."

"Hmmm." Yoko pondered this. "What you say makes sense. This world does seem to be a lost cause but what your parents are doing is attempting to conserve the shred of order we do have. And because they did not rise to power by being the most powerful it prevents a struggle among the masses for the throne. But I do feel that it is eventually going to change. There has to be S class demons out there somewhere. And if they do exist they could easily beat your Dad, and I, no question. That's why I will keep training and you too. In this world the strong survive and the weak perish, or are forced into servitude for the strong."

"So you're striving to be an S class demon?"

"Yes. I just want the people close to me to be safe. I know I cannot protect the whole world from harm and chaos so I do not think the throne is for me either. "

"I don't think anyone can protect this world, but I suppose that is why we are separated from Human and Spirit World. So we can't wreak havoc on peaceful existences. Guess I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't."

"Do whatever you think is best for you. I will be right alongside you no matter what you decide. We can be damned together." Yoko smiled at the idea.

Lynn sighed as a thought crossed her mind. "Speaking of damned, what are we going to do about Yomi?"

Yoko tensed up and became silent. He glared at the water and clenched his fists. Lynn saw this and put a hand on Yoko's shoulder which seemed to calm him down a bit. He finally spoke. "I do not know what to do about him, but he is clearly a threat that needs to be dealt with."

Lynn started feeling very guilty and grabbed Yoko's hand and held it in her own. "Weren't you two close?"

"He was my right hand man. I suppose you could say I was closest to him than to any of my other men. Betrayal changes things though."

"I'm sorry." Lynn looked down still holding his hand. "It's all my fault. If I didn't show up in the first place this never would have happened." Tears began hitting the water.

Yoko put his other hand underneath Lynn's chin forcing her to look up. "None of this is your fault."

"But you're in pain because of me."

"No, not because of you. Because of Yomi who is impulsive, and immature. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time so do not regret anything."

"But…" Yoko's finger shushed her. Then he pulled her into an embrace.

"You do not listen very well. No more buts…except maybe this one." Yoko's hand lowered and gave her butt a little squeeze.

"YOKO!" She pushed him away and smacked him across the face. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"You did not seem to mind them this morning." Yoko smirked while holding his face.

"Humph. I'm going home." Lynn spun around to leave but Yoko hugged her tightly from behind.

"Don't go." He whispered into her ear. "I will be good, I promise."

A shiver went down her spine. "Fi…fine but let's get out of the water, any longer in here and I might just pass out."

"I do not want that to happen; I still have more planned for our date."

Lynn turned around to protest but immediately looked away. "And put some damn clothes on would ya?"

* * *

Yoko and Lynn, now fully clothed, walked side by side through the nearby forest. The sun was now setting making the forest glow red as if on fire. Both demons were quiet, deep in thought.

'_I wonder where he is taking me.'_ Lynn pondered. _'I've never been this far in the forest before.'_ Lynn glanced over at Yoko's face searching for an answer to her questions. _'Why me? Why is he so interested in me? He's so dazzling in the sun's red glow, and I'm so plain…in any light. Well I guess I can admit how attracted I actually am to him now. Is this love…or just some kind of infatuation, or are they one in the same. I don't know the answer, but I do like this feeling.'_

Yoko's gaze was somewhere off in the distance, while he contemplated his situation. _'I feel Lynn is getting closer and closer to me, but does she love me? If she did not feel something towards me she would not have spent so much time with me.' _Yoko glanced over at Lynn's face and their eye's locked. _'She is so beautiful with that pink blush warmed by the suns red glow and eyes so wide and green they put any plant to shame. I almost cannot believe that she could, one day, be mine.'_

Yoko reached out and grabbed Lynn's hand. She pulled slightly but didn't really try to get away which brought a genuine smile to Yoko's face. Lynn smiled back. The couple reached the edge of the forest which turned into a large city. It wasn't like most of the towns/villages in Demon World; this place was much bigger and much fancier.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to Fortune City."

"Fortune City?"

"I am surprised you have never heard of this place before. It is where all the wealthy demons go to spend their riches."

"Well I never did get out much. Strict parent's you know." Lynn frowned.

"Well I will be sure to take you to all kinds of amazing places from now on." Yoko grabbed Lynn's hand once more and led her into the city.

There was a large amount of high level demons walking around. It looked so different from other Demon World territories with all these powerful good-looking creatures all over the place. Yoko wrapped his arm around Lynn, which caused her to notice that she was earning a lot of stares from the passersby's.

"I hope nobody will recognize me."

"They are not staring at you because you look familiar. It is because you are breathtakingly beautiful."

"Yeah right." Lynn rolled her eyes.

Yoko sighed as they made their way to a big ritzy clothing store.

"Are we going shopping?" Lynn laughed.

"I want to get you something nice." Yoko smiled as he entered the store.

He was immediately greeted by a tall, blond, feline demon dressed in a revealing red gown. She smiled at Yoko and ignored Lynn completely. "How can I be of service to you sir?" She purred.

"I am looking for a dress for my lovely companion." Yoko touched Lynn's shoulder causing the cat women to finally acknowledge her. She looked her up and down and shook her head from side to side.

"I don't know what I can do with this one. There is a lot of work to be done." She sighed.

Lynn glared at the scantly clade women who was clearly trying to push her out of the picture. "Now see here…" Lynn started but Yoko cut her off with a fiery kiss causing the cat girl a look of disgust.

Yoko pulled his lips away but held Lynn close staring into her eyes. "This shop keep must have very bad taste if she cannot tell that you are the most elegant apparition in existence. I would not trust her to find you an equally elegant dress." Yoko turned to the blond who was now fuming. "I am sorry Ms. But since you seem to be lacking in style and tact we will not need any of your service today. We shall find what we need on our own…thank you." Yoko grabbed Lynn's hand and led her towards the dress section leaving a very pissed feline in their wake.

Yoko expertly picked a dress and handed it to Lynn. "Put this one on. It should be your size."

"How do you know?"

"I have felt your body on a number of occasions now, so I can tell." Yoko smirked. "Now go change, and I will get myself an outfit." And with a flash of his silver tail he was gone.

Lynn frowned at his cockiness but found a place to change. The dress she held was a long black flowing gown with deep blue hues. She tried it on and of course, to her dismay, it fit perfectly. The sleeveless dress hugged her midsection and flew out into many different layers around her legs. Lynn was admiring its beauty in the mirror when Yoko knocked at the door.

"I'm ready." He spoke.

Lynn opened the door. "Ready? You sure…" she stopped in mid-sentence. Yoko stood there smiling, dressed in a black suit with a deep blue tie. He held a box and a bouquet of blue roses. He handed the box to Lynn first. Lynn grabbed it with shaky hands. She opened it to find her favorite dark sapphire necklace inside.

"Yoko." She breathed.

"I figured you would want it back. I do not feel anymore need to keep it."

"Are you sure? I have what I want, I could just leave now."

"I am sure. I know you wanted the necklace back but now you want me more." Yoko bent down and gave her a swift kiss. He pulled back only inches away from her face feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "And besides…" He swiftly took the necklace and held it up to her face. "I can take it back anytime I see fit."

"Yoko! You think you're this nice guy but you're just a jerk that takes advantage of those weaker than you." Lynn crossed her arms.

Yoko frowned. "I am hurt that you feel that way. I like to think I help you more than I hinder you. But I guess my training you, giving you nice things, and protecting you from Yomi are actually causing you pain."

"Yoko." Lynn sighed. "You know I don't mean that."

"It is hard to tell the meaning behind your words when you have to guard them so carefully." Yoko moved over to her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Drop that guard around me, love. I will guard you with my life, so just relax and fall for me." He licked and tugged gently on her earlobe with his teeth causing an involuntary moan from Lynn which delighted the fox. He pulled away and smiled at his blushing companion. "See how nice it feels when you just let it happen."

Lynn glared at the sly fox. "You are overly confident. How do you know I won't fall for another man?"

Yoko cringed. "Do not even say that. What a disgusting thought. I will not let that happen!" He hugged her tightly. "Only look at me."

Lynn smiled. "So full of yourself. What about what I want?"

Yoko pulled back smirking again. "You already want me, it is written all over your body." Yoko hooked the necklace around Lynn's neck and handed her the bouquet. "Shall we get some dinner?" Yoko extended his arm out, and Lynn hesitantly took it.

Lynn noticed the blond from before had be staring at their little display of public affection with envy. Lynn smirked and held Yoko closer causing the blond to dig into the nearby table with her claws. _'Bitch. That's what you get for insulting me.' _

Yoko noticed the tug on his arm and looked down to see Lynn preoccupied with something else. "What is wrong dear?"

"I'm just getting the cat back for what she said earlier."

Yoko smirked. "I know of a better way."

Lynn was very interested in this. She turned her head towards Yoko smiling. "Really? Let's do it. She pisses me off."

Yoko grabbed Lynn and bent her backwards as she grasped the meaning of his words. He stared lustfully into her surprised emerald orbs and captured her lips. His tongue explored her mouth as he pulled her against his body. He opened one eye to glare at the now raging feline. He pulled away and smirked as he let Lynn down allowing her to catch her breath. Yoko took her hand again and led her out the door.

"You did not need to do all that!" Lynn stammered.

"It was a great distraction."

Lynn's eyebrows furrowed as she pondered his choice of words. Then it hit, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "YOKO! You did pay for these clothes right?"

"I am not called a legendary thief for nothing you know?"

"Damn fox! I am not wearing stolen goods."

"That is unfortunate; fighting off the horny demons will be more difficult if you walk around naked."

"Again that is not what I meant! I hope you at least plan to pay for dinner."

"We shall see."

* * *

The restaurant was big and expensive looking. It was crowded but Yoko charmed the hostess in order to get an intimate table in the back. Lynn liked the location but was not pleased about how it was obtained.

"Do not give me that look." Yoko laughed. "If you have it, use it. We were just lucky the attendant was female although I'm sure with practice you could seduce a guy to do your bidding."

"Not too confident in my abilities huh?"

Yoko just chuckled as the waiter handed them their menus.

Lynn looked up and was awe-struck at what she saw. There stood a tall, dark and handsome wolf demon. _'Now's my chance…hmmm maybe I do have a thing for those ears.'_

"Good evening." The waiter spoke in a low husky voice. "My name is Kazuki and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you?"

Lynn cut Yoko off who was about to order. "We'll take a bottle of your finest pinot noir to start, and…" Lynn pondered the menu and then turned to the waiter giving him a good look over. "You look like a man of great taste. What would you recommend we get?" Lynn batted her eyelashes and leaned towards the waiter exposing her cleavage. "Since it is my first time…" She left it vague so his mind could wonder.

The waiter raised his eyebrows at Lynn's sexy attitude. He smirked thinking he might get somewhere with this pretty girl. "Why yes of course. Anything for you beautiful. I would recommend the Smoked hate fish with a white wine sauce accompanied by our fresh garden salad. And maybe some chocolate truffle cake afterwards. Such a lovely lady like you deserves a sweet decadent dessert." He even threw in a wink.

Lynn's voice was like bells as she laughed. "Now you shouldn't tease me like that Kazuki." She continued to laugh. "But that does sound lovely." She looked over at Yoko who was fuming. "Doesn't it Yoko?"

The waiter finally noticed that this lovely lady had been dining with what appeared to be a date. He cringed as Yoko's power level rose. Yoko glared at the hopeful youth and said "Yes. Sounds lovely for my mate and I. But maybe we should skip the cake since she will be having me for dessert later." Yoko smirked at the waiter's embarrassed expression as he excused himself to put their orders in.

"Yoko!" Lynn hissed. "That was completely untrue and inappropriate."

"Oh? And him ogling you like a fresh piece of meat was more decent?"

"I was just trying to prove a point."

"It is not the same. It is easy for a woman to seduce a man because men have much higher sex drives." Yoko informed.

"Do you always have to have a comeback?" Lynn huffed and rolled her eyes just as the waiter came back with their wine. He smiled at the couple's obvious tension in hopes he still had a chance with the lovely demon.

"Madam and um…sir I have the wine you ordered. Aged to perfection, and excellent quality. Only for the most special of guests." He winked at Lynn as he set the wine down and then walked away as Yoko glared menacingly at him.

"Does that idiot have a death wish?" Yoko growled.

"He's just being a good gentleman."

"If he is a gentleman than what am I?"

"A perv."

Yoko frowned. _'Is that all she thinks of me?'_ He grabbed the wine and poured a large glass, and drank it all in one gulp, and started pouring more.

Lynn just sighed. _'This isn't turning out well. It's his fault. So it's ok for him to flirt with other women but if I do the same with another man he has to get all pissy and act like an asshole.'_ Lynn watched as Yoko downed a rather large glass of wine, and then get more. _'I've already made that mistake once.'_ She reached for the bottle and only poured half a glass just to be safe.

* * *

After dinner was eaten, and a few more flirt sessions with Kazuki the couple still didn't speak to one another; Lynn mad at Yoko's ego, and Yoko mad at Lynn's words. Neither one would even make eye contact. Lynn couldn't take it anymore and stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Yoko finally spoke.

"Bathroom." She quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the restroom. Once inside she let out a sigh and stared into the mirror. She felt a little dizzy from the wine but she didn't have enough to make her drunk. She looked at the dress Yoko had "given" her and then to her necklace which she now noticed was a bit different.

"What the?" She turned the necklace over in her hands and noticed a string of white diamonds around the edge of the sapphire.

"Why would he put diamonds on my necklace?" She starred at the pretty white glow the diamonds produced and it reminded her instantly of him. She thought of his beautiful silver hair and his matching ears and tail; his firm pale skin, and heart stopping smile. She smiled at the connection. She pondered over all the nice things he had done for her; the protection, the gifts, even if they were stolen, and the love.

"He is a perv but he can be sweet and thoughtful. I suppose I was rather harsh earlier." Lynn frowned at her previous behavior, and decided it needed to be rectified so she left the room in search of him. She went back to the table but she only found an empty wine bottle next to her roses. _'Damn! Did Yoko drink it all? Must have had to use the bathroom too.'_

Lynn stood there admiring her blue roses which she knew were pretty rare. _'I wonder if he grew these with his powers.'_ She sniffed them and smiled at their sweet aroma. She was taken out of her thoughts by a firm tap on the shoulder. She wheeled around to apologize to him.

"Yoko…"But it wasn't him, it was Kazuki. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's no problem. I noticed your companion isn't here anymore."

"I think he must have gone to the bathroom." Lynn suggested.

"Hmmm…I saw him leave out the front door as soon as you got up. I'd say he left you here. What an ass!" Kazuki fibbed.

"He left? That's strange. Maybe my words affected him more than I originally thought." Lynn pondered.

"Or maybe he just doesn't know a good thing when he sees one." Kazuki offered a fake smile.

"Well thank you, but I'd better go find him and apologize." Lynn went to leave but Kazuki grabbed her arm firmly.

"Who is going to pay for dinner if I let you leave?"

"He didn't pay yet? Well I don't have any money, but if you'll let me get him…"

"He left, and I can't let you leave too. I need payment from the person remaining, from you. If you don't have money I have other ways you can pay." He smirked as he grabbed both her hand tightly ready to drag her off to the back for proper payment.

Lynn was franticly searching for a counterattack but without her hands she was pretty weak. She was about to scream hoping someone would help her, when a flash of silver clouded her vision, and she felt her hands being freed.

Yoko stood there in between Kazuki and Lynn, furious, ready to kill. "She is mine!" He growled as he shot daggers with his eyes at Kazuki. Kazuki was about to say something when Yoko unleashed his full spirit energy causing every hair on Kazuki's body to stand on end. Kazuki knew he was in no way a match for the fox, and gave up quickly after feeling his immense power. Yoko pulled Lynn away and stormed off towards the door. Kazuki shouted after Lynn, "He'll kill you with that power if you're not careful."

Yoko pulled Lynn out the front door and into an alley next to the restaurant, where he pushed her against the wall. He was breathing heavy and radiating heat, seeming rather intoxicated and very worked up.

"Yoko, are you okay?" Lynn asked worriedly.

He stared into her eyes lustfully and let out a husky "No." He pushed his body against her and buried his face into her hair. "I want…no…I need you. You are too beautiful for your own good. It makes every man want to ravish you on sight." Yoko started planting kisses all along her neck causing her to tremble.

"Yoko." Lynn breathed. "Yoko…calm down." She could sense he was a little out of control at the moment, but her voice, so filled with concern and a hint of fear, seemed to bring him back slightly as he pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I am used to getting what I desire and I have never in my whole life desired something or someone as much as I do you." He sighed heavily. "But I have held back to the best of my ability, and yet you still see me as just a pervert. I just want you to fall for me too; I imagine making love would be a thousand times better than just having sex. But it is not just that I want…I want to spend my life with you, protect you, care for you, and make you unimaginably happy. I am sorry that I desire you so much, but it seems so natural when you are in love."

Tears rolled down her face as Lynn took in every word of Yoko's speech. "I'm so sorry Yoko. I didn't really mean what I said earlier. I was just so upset at the attention you were giving that other women…I was jealous…I wanted to do the same, but it wasn't right."

Yoko stood there staring. Not believing what he heard. He raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? You were jealous? Why in the world were you jealous?"

"I don't know. I can't explain why. I just saw you flirting with that other women and it hurt." A few more tears escaped her emerald orbs but Yoko wiped them away smiling.

"Why did it hurt?" Yoko asked.

"Why?" Lynn was wondering the same thing.

"Yes, why?"

Lynn paused and inhaled a shaky breath. She was about to reveal something she dared not say out loud before, and wasn't even a 100% sure about it. Her eyes went from Yoko's intense gaze to a spot on the ground as she attempted to hide the blood that rushed to her face with her thick hair. "I think I might be falling for you." It was barely audible but Yoko's ears picked up every word.

He pulled her away from the wall with a huge smile on his face as he enveloped her in a warm embrace. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." His tail was even wagging.

Lynn laughed as she saw his tail wag. "I have some idea."

The couple was pulled out of their embrace by some voices from around the corner. "They couldn't have gotten far." A man's voice shouted. "Check every nook and cranny till you find them." Another yelled.

Yoko chuckled and picked Lynn up. "We had better get going before they find us." He ran further down the alley and down a few blocks.

"Who's chasing us?" Lynn questioned.

"The restaurant owner's I imagine, unless you paid for that very expensive meal."

Lynn shook her head. "I didn't have any money on me."

Yoko laughed as he jumped over a fence and ran into the forest. "I hope you know that you are my partner in crime now. You are a natural, distracting that waiter without even knowing it. Very good job."

"I was not distracting him. He was just a little too interested. I did nothing."

"That is the beauty of it. Effortless, love, effortless." Yoko was now at a walking pace as he let Lynn down to her feet. "It is getting late. I had better take you home before your parent's think I have taken you away…unless you would rather get taken?" Yoko chuckled.

"No, that's okay, home is fine with me."

The two walked towards the castle at a slow pace, not really wanting to rush it. It was almost pitch black in the forest with the trees blocking the moon's red light. Yoko stopped suddenly and glared deep into the forest sensing another presence, a familiar one. He held Lynn tighter in response to the uneasy feeling he was getting from this aura.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked worriedly.

Yoko stood silent for a moment then relaxed a bit but still retained his grip on Lynn. "It was nothing." Whatever he had sensed had disappeared yet his pace quickened and they got out of the forest and to the castle much faster than originally planned.

"Shall I stay here with you tonight?" Yoko asked still a little worried.

"Yoko, just because I said I may be falling for you doesn't mean you get to be even more of a pervert." Lynn laughed.

"Hey! I am just worried about you, and I will be good. Besides I will not be around tomorrow." Yoko frowned.

"You won't be around?" Lynn felt her heart sink.

"I have a mission I have been planning. It is not too far away but I will be gone most of the day."

"Stealing more?"

"Naturally, I am a thief. Just let me stay tonight. I will leave first thing in the morning."

Lynn sighed. "Alright, but you have to be sneaky. I don't want my parents' knowing even though I'm sure they would be okay with it. Crazy fools."

Yoko grinned. "I will be really sneaky, as you say." He ran over to the castle wall and climbed up to her window and disappeared.

Lynn just shook her head. "Why did I agree to this?" She entered the castle through the front door so her parents would know she arrived home safely. They were both sitting in the lounge by the front door

"Lynn?" Riiko called out

"Yes Mom I'm back."

"Where's Yoko?" Jinn asked.

"He already went back home." Lynn lied horribly.

"Hmmm…" Jin eyed her suspiciously. "Shame he didn't come spend the night." Jinn roared with laughter.

"Dad. It's only our first date." Lynn was upset at her father's hast in their relationship and at her own apparent hast as well.

"I see you're wearing a different dress then earlier." He pointed out.

Lynn looked down at the dress Yoko stole for her and blushed at what her parents were probably thinking. "It was a gift."

"Well it's very beautiful." Riiko smiled. "He sure has good taste."

"I suppose…" Lynn stretched her hands out in the air and yawned. "It's been a long day. I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night dear." Riiko sat back down and returned to her book.

"You will have to tell us all about your date tomorrow." Jinn smiled.

"Sure…sure…" Lynn waved it off and climbed the stairs to her room. She sighed heavily at her door. _'I thought for sure they caught my lie.'_

She entered her room surprised to find it pitch back. She walked to the middle as she scanned the room for the fox but couldn't see or sense anything. She turned around just in case he was sneaking up behind her like he often does but nothing was there. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then shot up in surprise as a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind. She saw the glint of silver hair and relaxed a bit.

"Don't scare me like that." Lynn whispered.

"But it is fun surprising you." Yoko planted a few kisses on her neck causing her to shiver.

"Now Yoko you promised to be good." Lynn reminded.

"I am always good in the bedroom love." He whispered in her ear then continued his assault on her neck.

"Again that was not what I meant." Lynn sighed.

"Again you need to be more specific around me because I tend to listen better to body language than verbal. And right now your body language wants me to be good in a sexual way." Yoko smirked as Lynn turned around fuming, ready to strike, but Yoko ducked down avoiding her incoming smack. He grabbed her legs allowing her to fall against his shoulder while he swiftly took her to bed.

"Let me go." Lynn whispered sternly still aware of her parents downstairs.

"Never." Yoko smiled as he pinned her against the bed. "How can I let you go? You are falling!" Yoko laughed.

"What does that mean?" Lynn asked frustrated.

"You said you are falling for me so I am going to hold on to you forever so you cannot get hurt." Yoko rolled off to Lynn's side and pulled her against his chest.

Lynn's face burned against his bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat just as fast and her's had been all night and she finally felt like she could understand the fox's feelings. "Yoko." She whispered against his skin.

"Hmmm?" He said as he kissed her hair.

"That's so corny."

They both broke out in laughter as they held each other tightly. After a few moments the laughter died down and Lynn sighed happily. She yawned once and drifted off to sleep exhausted from the long day.

"Corny but true." Yoko whispered as he kissed her goodnight and followed her lead.

* * *

A/N: Will try to get the next chapter out soon...I know what's gonna happen just have to write it down _ Please review on the way out. Thank You!

~Jessica Watsuki~


	10. Strong Desires

A/N: again I had this chapter pretty much done but it took me forever to finish it off. I've been looking back over my previous chapters and i realize i really need to go back and fix a few things before i move on to the sequel ;)

Warning: A LOT OF ADULT STUFF IN THIS!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Strong Desires**

Lynn awoke as the sun's bright rays flooded the room. The spot where Yoko had been only hours before was now cold and empty.

"Maybe it was all just a dream." She frowned at the idea. Her eyes went from the empty bed to her nightstand where a piece of paper was attached to a single red rose. She reached for the rose and opened the note:

I apologize for leaving you but I had to get going, and you are an incredibly heavy sleeper! I find myself extremely nervous in leaving you alone today so I have left some precautions for your protection. Please, for me, and for yourself, do not leave the castle today. I would feel so much better knowing that you are safe at home.

All my Love,

Yoko

"Precautions?" Lynn wondered what that could mean. Her head flew up and scanned the room. A few added plants immediately caught her eye. The window she usually used for escape was now surrounded by vines that were emitting a force field type energy. There were also a few demon plants standing guard at her door.

"What the hell?" Lynn stood up and walked over to her door. "I wonder if they are here to keep me in or keep others out." She reached out to touch it but it did not respond to her. "Hmmm…." She tried walking past the plants and through the door and they still did not respond. "Keep others out I guess. That's good cause I'm hungry, wouldn't want to be trapped in my room all day."

Lynn descended the stairs and entered the dining hall where Riiko and Jin we eating lunch. "Are you just now getting up?" Jin asked.

"I guess I slept in a bit." Lynn laughed.

"A bit? It's afternoon already. Are you trying to avoid our questions?" Jin eyed her suspiciously.

"Questions? About what?" Lynn's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion.

"About your date the other day of course…why you are avoiding them…aren't you?" Jin chuckled.

Lynn blushed. "There wasn't much to it. We had lunch in his garden, and then ummm, then we had dinner in a nearby city."

"Lunch then dinner. There must have been something in between. What is this ummm you speak of?" Jin was giving her a hard time.

"We just talked. You don't need every detail do you? Maybe I should tell you what we ate and every word we spoke too." Lynn huffed.

"Lynn. Jin is just worried about you as I am too. Yoko didn't do anything ungentlemanly. Did he?"

"Why do you always assume that?" Lynn sighed.

"Well we know his reputation and even you said he is a bit of a letch." Riiko reminded.

"A letch? His reputation? What do you mean?" Jin asked in surprise.

"Come on Dad. Haven't you been listening to me this whole time?" Lynn became frustrated.

"Yes I have heard you insult Yoko numerous times but I am not aware of this reputation you speak of." He turned to Riiko for a truthful answer.

"I'm not getting into detail but his history of sleeping around with all kinds of women is common knowledge." Riiko admitted.

"Not my common knowledge. I mean I'm not surprised with his looks and power, I'm sure he is popular with the ladies. But that shit better not be going on while he is with my daughter." He now looked to Lynn. "Is he sleeping around with other women?" Jin raised his voice.

Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "NO! Of course not. He is too preoccupied with me. Doesn't that concern you more?"

"Well if he wants to be your partner that is only natural. As long as he is being faithful and respectful towards you I have no issue with his sexual desire. As long as it's for you, and no one else from now on."

Lynn's face was on fire. "DAD! I can't believe you. I do not want to talk about this anymore." Without food Lynn stormed back up to her room. She slammed the door and sat on her bed as her stomach growled in protest.

'_Dad is being way too okay with this…but that does make things a lot easier.'_ Lynn pondered. _'Wait…what things am I talking about?'_ Sleeping with the fox came to mind. _'Just sleeping though like last night…But it could be more...'_ She found herself pondering over her dreams she had of being intimate with the fox and found herself curious and wanting. _'What is wrong with me?'_ Lynn shook her head violently to shake the passionate images out as there was a knock at her door.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Dad." Lynn shouted.

"It's me." Riiko responded.

Lynn got up and opened the door. "Careful." Lynn cautioned eyeing the demon plants but they made no movement to attack. "I wonder if these stupid things do anything at all." Lynn laughed.

"What are those?" Riiko questioned as she entered the room.

"Yoko left them here for protection. He's a little overly cautious." Lynn chuckled as she motioned over to her window.

"Yoko was here this morning?" Riiko asked worriedly.

'_Shit! Big mouth!' _"Umm yeah he stopped by since he was going to be gone all day on a mission." Lynn lied.

"Stopped by or never left? I could tell something was up. You are a bad liar." Riiko scolded.

She was caught. "Nothing happened." Lynn defended.

"It's ok if something happened. I just want you to be safe." Riiko smiled.

"What is wrong with everyone today! Is it sex education day?" Lynn frowned.

"Haha, very funny. I have something for you and I want you to keep it on your person at all times." Riiko got serious.

'_Great what could this be? Some kind of weapon to wield off all the sexual attackers.' _Lynn thought sarcastically, but Riiko just pulled out a little pink box and handed it to her.

"What is this?" Lynn was not expecting a box and in this color. '_How is this supposed to protect me?'_

"Inside the box are contraceptive tablets. You just take one 24 hours before or 24 hours after sexual intercourse and you won't get pregnant. They work so well! That's how we only have one child." Riiko smiled.

Lynn gawked at the offending box now in her possession. "Mom…is this enough for one day?"

"Oh my Lynn! You two have sex more often than this in one day! There has to be more than 100 pills in there!" Riiko's eyes widened in shock.

"What the…? No I meant enough of the sex talk for one day." Lynn shook her head but put the small box in her shirt to appease her mother.

"OH! That's much better. Yes quite enough of that for today." Riiko laughed. "Why don't you come downstairs and have some food. I promise we won't talk about Yoko anymore."

"Sounds good but I'm going to take a shower and change first." She looked down at the dress she was still in from yesterday.

"Good idea." Riiko turned to leave but spun back around. "Oh I almost forgot. There are going to be a few new faces around the castle. Your father and I obtained a few new and improved guards this morning."

"That's good to hear. The old guards sucked." Lynn laughed.

"Yes they did since you were able to sneak out so much. But now we don't have to worry about that since Yoko will be around more often." Riiko smiled at the plants and headed out of the room.

"Yeah great…" Lynn frowned and headed for the bathroom once her door was shut.

* * *

Lynn, now dressed in a deep violet V-neck dress that trailed down to her feet, emerged from the bathroom after a long relaxing shower. Her stomach growled once more and she left her bedroom in search of nourishment. She walked down the hallway towards the stairs. _'Wow it's really dark, must be nightfall already. Damn, how late did I sleep in and how long did that shower take?' _Lynn laughed to herself.

"My lady?" Came a husky voice at the end of the hallway near the stairs.

"Who's there?" Lynn froze in her tracks. The voice sounded a bit familiar.

The voice changed slightly and spoke once more. "I am one of the new guards."

Lynn relaxed a bit. "Oh… Well don't startle me like that! Why are you sneaking around in the dark anyways?"

"I came to let you know that the King and Queen have been called away to take care of a pressing matter." The figure approached Lynn causing her to take a few steps back. "I will be taking care of you this evening." The figure walked into the light of the window and his violet eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Yomi." Lynn whispered in surprise. "How did you get in here?"

"I was hired to guard you. Now I've been listening to all this talk of the damn fox all day, and I don't like it one bit. I think it's time we got rid of him once and for all. Then you and I can start over again with no interruptions." Yomi smirked.

"You can't do that!" Lynn stammered.

"Oh? Why not? It sounded like you were getting tired of all his pathetic advances. You wouldn't have to worry about the letch anymore. Wouldn't you much rather be with me?" Yomi continued his approach.

Lynn ran out of hallway as she hit the wall. "With you? No way! I'd much rather be with Yoko than with you!" She spat.

Yomi frowned. "Why would you want to be with that dick?"

"He's a better man than you, that's for sure! He's gentle, and sweet. He would never hurt me like you have!" Lynn trembled with anger.

"Gentle? Sweet? He is nothing like that! You haven't seen his victims. The countless women he's slept with and killed for fun. He's ruthless Lynn, cruel and ruthless." Yomi was right in front of Lynn now.

"You're lying…and if you aren't he must have changed, he doesn't treat me like that at all."

"The only reason why he is putting in so much effort to bed you is that virgins are hard to come by in this world. He may treat you nicely now but, once he's finally got you in the bed and had his fill of you, you will be disposed of just like all the others." He reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"If that is my fate so be it. I'd rather be disposed of by Yoko than live a long, full life with you!" Tears started to spill from her eyes.

"BITCH! You have no idea what you are saying! Well I can't allow that to happen; if you won't listen to reason I will just have to kill Yoko before he kills you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll use you as bait."

* * *

Her head hurt and she could feel warm liquid pooling down her face. She went to move a bit but found her hands to be bound. She knew her eyes were open but all she could see was darkness. She heard footsteps coming closer and felt the touch of skin on her face.

The blindfold was removed as Lynn's eye's adjusted to her surroundings. She was no longer in the hallway outside her room but in a small unfamiliar room with no windows and only a single bed. The room was lit with a few torches allowing her to see who had removed her blindfold. She was hoping to see gold and silver but instead purple and black clouded her vision.

"You're awake." Yomi smiled.

"Wha…what the hell happened?" Lynn whispered as she tried again to move her arms to touch her sore head but to no avail they were tied up behind her as she lay on the bed.

"Like I said I am going to use you as bait."

"Where are we?"

"I took you to my little hideout in the forest. It's where I've been staying these past few days. Sorry about the head wound but you are much easier to move when unconscious."

"Bastard." Lynn spat. "You know this isn't helping your case as to why you're a better choice."

"HA! Once I'm done with Yoko you won't have a choice in the matter." Yomi laughed.

"Even if you did manage to get through Yoko, which I doubt you could, you would still have my parents to deal with who are just as strong, if not stronger, than Yoko."

"Don't fret dear I have it all planned out. We are nice and out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves before the fox shows up. Knowing him he'll take a while on the mission, always so patient and calculating. Then once he gets here and sees that I have claimed you, he'll lose his cool and that's when I'll strike him down. Then you and I will go far, far away from here. There are lands in Demon World that even your parents don't know about and have no control over." Yomi hopped on top of Lynn, straddling her.

"Let me go. This plan will never work." Lynn struggled.

"We won't know that until we try, now will we?" Yomi's fingers' trailed down from her face to her chest. "I'm honored you would wear the color of my eyes. You must have been thinking about me when you got dressed this morning. How sweet." Yomi's sharp fingernail slid down the delicate fabric slicing it down the middle until he reached her midsection.

"Freak! The only time I think about you are in my nightmares you jerk." Lynn glared.

"There is a fine line between love and hate. You may think you loath me but I believe your feelings are more passionate than you think. Let me bring them out." Yomi's hand reached up her dress hiking it above her panty line as he tugged the silky fabric down.

Lynn decided to take a different approach since her insults weren't being taken seriously. "Ok…Ok maybe you are right." She moved her hips towards Yomi's hands'. "My nightmares' do tend to take a sexual turn at times. But I can't know for sure unless you untie my hands. I can do wonders with these hands." She flashed him an innocent smile to try to prove she wasn't up to anything. This seemed to get Yomi extra excited as he started to reach for her bindings but then retracted.

"I'm not falling for that trick." Yomi laughed. "Sorry dear, this first time's gonna be all me so just relax and enjoy the ride. Once I've shown you how amazing it is you won't want to escape, so next time, I promise, you can have your fun." Yomi continued removing her panties as he planted kisses down her chest.

Lynn was just about out of ideas, when her training with Yoko popped into her head. She remembered how Yoko had tried to get her to control her energy through her fingers instead of the palm of the hand. She hadn't quite mastered it but she could sure as hell give it a try now. She closed her eyes and focused on collecting energy in her fingers so she could melt through the rope. All she had to do was bend her wrist enough so that she was touching the rope with one finger.

'_Common, I can do this.'_ Lynn touched the rope just barely with her wrist screaming in pain she held it there as her shadow energy cut through the rope. _'THERE! Got it!' _Lynn slid out of the now cut rope and while Yomi was still distracted with his assault on her breasts she quickly fired a shadow sphere at him. And at such close range it tore into his arm badly.

Yomi grabbed his bloody arm and howled in pain. Lynn took this opportunity to slide out from underneath him, making a break for the door. She almost reached it but Yomi responded very quickly blocking her path.

"You little cunning bitch." Yomi slapped her hard across the face. The force caused her to slam into the nearby wall. "No more fun. I'll have you and I'll have you now. And this will not feel good…for you at least. You lost that chance."

Yomi approached Lynn's limp body and pulled her up by her hair. Lynn winced in pain and attempted to fire one more blast but Yomi saw it coming and grabbed her wrists tightly with his other hand. "No more retaliation. You be a good girl now and just obey me." Yomi slammed her up against the wall with her hands above her head as more blood flowed down her face mixing with her hot tears.

"Yoko." She whispered as the realization set in that she was powerless to stop him. _'I'm too weak, I don't deserve to be saved.'_

"Don't EVER mention that name in front of me." Yomi glared.

"YOKO! YOKO!" Lynn shouted now just to piss Yomi off.

"Shut up bitch!" Yomi slapped her again to silence her. "I'll make you forget that name! I'll fuck you so hard you'll even forget your own name." Yomi just laughed as he went to pull down his pants.

Lynn's eyes closed as she prepared for the worst. _'I'm sorry Yoko. I couldn't even follow your one request. I didn't stay home. I should have been able to stop him. I failed. I don't deserve to be in love with such a cunning and powerful demon. I'm not worth his time.' _

"Yoko…" Lynn's heart felt like it was being squeezed when she uttered his name for the last time.

Just then something hit the door with a "thud". Her head jerked towards the door as it exploded filling the room with a thick cloud of smoke. She felt herself being carried away in a pair of strong arms. The figure swiftly traveled through the house and out into the dark, cold night.

She finally could see and when she opened her eyes she was relieved to see sliver gleaming in the moonlight and a pair of concerned gold eyes. She buried her face into his warm silver hair as she inhaled his scent creating a calming feeling that sweep through her body.

"I'm so sorry Yoko." Lynn cried.

Yoko pulled Lynn away from him. "What the hell are you sorry about?" He seemed upset at this.

"I couldn't protect myself from Yomi." Lynn collapsed onto the ground.

Yoko kneeled in front of her. "Last time I checked that was my job, and I have failed miserably. I hope you'll forgive me. How badly are you hurt?" He visually examined her body looking over her hair matted with blood, her face covered in bruises and her dress torn apart, barely clinging to her. He felt like he was going to be sick. _'How could I let this happen?'_

Lynn stared wide-eyed at Yoko's pained expression. "Just a few cuts and bruises." She blushed. "I was able to prevent anything else from happening."

Yoko understood the meaning of her words as she shivered from the frigid air. He stood up and removed the top layer of his robe so that he only wore the pants. He draped the robe over Lynn's shoulders so she could get warm. "I will make this quick so I can tend to your wounds. I will make sure this never happens again." Yoko's face became determined as he whipped around and marched back towards the house as Yomi emerged from the doorway.

"Fucking Fox! I was so close." Yomi was beyond pissed.

"I will never let you have her." Yoko declared.

"She will come to me. It's only a matter of time. She did say she was harboring sexual desires for me." Yomi smirked.

"Hey, I was faking in case you couldn't tell!" Lynn shouted from the sidelines.

Yoko looked over in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine what went on between those two, nor did he want to.

"At this point, even if Lynn did want you, I would not allow it. She is mine!" Yoko shot him a death glare.

"I will just snatch her again when you aren't looking." Yomi threatened.

"This will not happen again!" Yoko made himself clear.

"What are you gonna do about it? Kill me? You don't have the guts to kill your best friend." Yomi sneered. "But I'm sure as hell willing to kill you to protect Lynn."

"To protect her!" Yoko was outraged.

"Yes, to save her life. I know what you do to women and now so does she. Why would Lynn be any exception to that? She is just blinded by your lies."

Yoko glanced over to Lynn who was still kneeling on the ground, shivering. She was holding the robe closer to her body trying to cover her ears so she couldn't hear Yomi's words. Yoko clenched his fist so hard it began to bleed.

"How dare you fill her head with such unnecessary worries!"

"She deserves to know the truth." Yomi crossed his arms and noticed Lynn was looking at Yoko with curiosity like maybe she was starting to see behind the fox's façade.

Yoko looked over to Lynn once more and saw a hint of fear in her eyes. "I would NEVER do anything to hurt her." He was speaking to Yomi but looking intensely into Lynn's eyes' trying to convey his feelings.

"Very convincing but I don't buy it."

Yoko looked back at Yomi in a rage. "I don't give a fuck if you buy it. Just leave Lynn out of it."

Yomi looked to Lynn now. "Lynn dear. Why don't you drop the time bomb over there and come be by my side for eternity. Your fate will be sealed once you give into him. But I can offer you so much more." He began to walk over towards her but Yoko was swift. He instantly appeared in between the two demons'.

"Rape is not a good offer. I hope you know that." Yoko scoffed.

"Rape? She may not know it consciously, but I can tell. Her body wants me. The way her hips moved to meet mine, and how she moans at my touch. She will come to her senses soon. You haven't seen what I've seen."

Yoko was shaking with anger. He had in fact lost his cool like Yomi had intended. He lashed out in a rage that caught Yomi off guard but he managed to dodge. Yoko brought out his rose whip and hooked it around Yomi's leg causing him to fall to the ground and into a patch of demon vines that held fast.

"You are no match for me in fighting expertise or in winning Lynn's affections." Yoko's eyes were on fire as he approached Yomi who was pinned to the ground.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Yomi questioned as he struggled to break free. "You can't kill me. I was your closest friend. You don't have it in you." Yomi laughed.

Yoko stopped in front of Yomi and frowned. "You're right I can't kill you, but not because you were my best friend. I do not want Lynn to have to witness that." Yoko turned away and started walking back towards Lynn.

"What a lame excuse. I didn't know you were such a coward."

Yoko halted his steps. "But I can make it so you never see Lynn again." He spun around sending his rose whip right across Yomi face, blinding him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yomi screamed in pain. "MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

Yoko retracted his plants and turned away.

"You'll pay for this Yoko Kurama! I Swear it! You will regret this." Yomi was still on the ground holding his bloody head, cursing, as Yoko reached Lynn who seemed to be in shock.

"Lynn, love. Look here." Yoko gently turned her face so she wasn't seeing the bloody mess on the ground anymore. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear, and uncertainty. Yoko pulled her into his chest and sighed. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Lynn awoke in Yoko's bed. The moon was still out she couldn't have been asleep for too long. She could feel she was being watched so she scanned the room and saw a glimmer of silver in the corner next to the bed.

"Yoko?" She breathed.

"Go back to sleep love. I will watch over you." Yoko promised.

"What about my parents?" She wondered.

"I told your Dad telepathically that you would be staying with me for a day or two."

"I wish I could do that. Speak telepathically." Lynn coughed.

"I will teach you someday. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest." Yoko reached out and stroked her face.

"What about you?" Lynn questioned.

"What about me? I am fine."

"You are not fine! I am nothing but a burden for you! I take your protection, your love, your gifts, but I give you nothing in return. And I make you do horrible things, things you will regret just so that I can live a better life…"

Yoko sat there for a moment in silence. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" His voice was gruff and his body tense. "Would it be better for you if I were not around?"

Lynn looked down and gripped the sheets in her fists. "No." She whispered. "I don't think I can imagine being without you now. Didn't you hear me, you being around is what makes my life better. I'm terribly selfish for this, but I want you to stay by my side. I really do love you…"

Yoko relaxed, and smiled at Lynn's revelation. "When it comes to you, everything I do is something I want to do, so please do not feel troubled by it. I knew this job would not be easy, making you mine. It is a difficult thing, protecting your innocence from men who have the same intention as mine." Yoko laughed.

"If it's difficult for you…you don't have to protect it anymore…Why not just take it?" Lynn's voice was barely audible as her face turned bright red.

Yoko froze in place for a moment, and then began to chuckle. "You almost had me there for a minute." He continued to laugh as if it were a cruel joke but stopped when he realized Lynn wasn't joining in. Instead she just sat there on the bed, blushing and fidgeting, avoiding his eyes.

"You are serious?" Yoko continued inspecting her body language for any signs of uncertainty.

Lynn nodded, and looked up to meet Yoko passionate gaze. Her heart couldn't take the intensity so she looked away again. She covered her face with her hands too embarrassed to face him. "But you know…if you don't want to…you know…with me…you don't have to."

Yoko reached over and gently pulled her hands away from her heated face. "I have wanted you since the day we first met. The real question is do you want me?" Yoko held her hands tightly so he could look her in the eyes.

Lynn fidgeted some more, and took a few deep breaths trying to muster the courage to speak. She finally faced him to return his heated gaze. "Yes…" She breathed. "I want you." She squeezed his hand even tighter.

As soon as those words passed Lynn's lips, Yoko was on her. He captured her lips with a fiery hunger. His tongue lapped at her lips as his hands fisted her long soft hair. She let him explore her mouth as she reached up to stroke his fox ears. Yoko moaned loudly giving her the opportunity to explore his mouth. She could feel him hardening against her leg which made her a bit nervous.

Yoko, sensing her hesitation, broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes trying to eradicate any worries she may be harboring. "I don't have any experience in this..." Lynn looked down and frowned.

Yoko chuckled and nibbled on her ear causing her to gasp. "You do not need experience; your awkward fumbling is incredibly arousing." This made her chuckle a bit. "Just let me do all the work and you just respond however your body wants."

"But what about you? How do I, you know…please you?" Lynn was so unsure of how to please a man and her nerves weren't helping.

Yoko pulled back and stared wide-eyed at his blushing companion. "It is so unreal that a demon this innocent even exists." Yoko laughed. He reached over to her hand and guided it down to his pants. "Feel this? How hot and hard I am?" Lynn looked away but nodded. "You have no experience in this but you can turn me on in the blink of an eye. As soon as you said you wanted me to take your innocence, even though I thought it a cruel joke at first, just the passing thought of it being true drove me wild…I was immeasurably pleased. Just think what actually having you will do to me. You have no idea how much I need this now."

Lynn nodded in understanding but remained quiet, trembling slightly. Yoko smirked at her shyness. "Now where were we?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Ah yes, I believe I was about to drive you insane with desire." He descended on her once more this time attacking her neck. He sucked at the soft flesh there making her blood rush. He moved down to her scantly clade chest. She still wore the ripped dress and robe cover-up. Yoko glared at the tares Yomi had made in her clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Lynn questioned upon seeing his upset look.

Yoko stroked the fabric softly. "I'm so ashamed that I let this happen to you." He pulled the fabric back gently, revealing a few purplish blue bruises. He softly brushed his fingers across one of them causing Lynn to wince slightly. "I should have killed him." Yoko shook with anger.

Lynn noticed the foxes change in tone and frowned. She pulled him back down to her chest laying his head on her now exposed bosom. "Thank you Yoko." She stroked his face and hair. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You saved me without having to kill, and that was the right thing to do. Now I believe you were supposed to be driving me crazy…this is pretty mediocre if you ask me." She laughed gently.

Yoko's head shot up sensing the challenge in her voice. "Mediocre…the notorious bandit Yoko Kurama is never mediocre." He resumed his attention on her chest. He gently removed the top of the dress down to her hips as he planted kisses (avoiding the bruises) all around her breasts. He skillfully removed the remainder of the dress with his legs while sucking on her hard nipples. Lynn arched her back grasping at the sheets; her breathing uneven.

"Wa…Wait." Lynn cried out. "Your…not…being…fair."

Yoko was puzzled at what she meant by this. "Did I pay too much attention to one of your breasts and not the other?" He NEVER had a woman deem his foreplay as unfair.

Lynn's full faced blush returned with a passion and she closed her eyes in frustration. "NO! You idiot that's not it."

"Well what is it?"

Lynn's eye's fluttered open taking in the utterly confused look on the fox's face. She quickly closed the gap between them lighting a fire with her lips against his. This still did not answer his question but he certainly didn't mind it. Then her hands trailed down his burning, muscular body towards the lip of his pants. She began to pull them downward fumbling around his tail. She got them down to his ankles and whispered in his ear. "I want to undress you too."

Yoko chuckled at this. "Be my guest." But Lynn was way ahead of him. She threw his pants to the side of the bed and slid his boxers down to join them. She stared at his now fully exposed torso only to look away quickly as soon as he noticed her staring. He chuckled at her embarrassment at being caught. "Nothing to be ashamed off. It's all yours, you can stare at it all you want…but I get to do the same to you." He pushed her on the bed, sat back and looked her over. "Beautiful." He breathed.

Lynn grabbed a pillow and attempted to cover up feeling uneasy under the fox's heated stare. "No reason to stare here." Lynn flushed.

"There is reason." Yoko smirked.

"Yeah and what's that?" Lynn asked.

"With how breathtaking you look, I find it impossible to look away." He ripped the offending pillow out of her tight grip and threw it across the room with such tremendous force; it made a crater in the wall. He kissed her heated face and passionately stole her lips once more. She trembled under his strong grip, gentle but needing.

He moved from her lips to her ear licking and biting. "You ready for me?" He whispered with a gruff voice. Lynn's heart went into panic mode, and her grip on Yoko's shoulders became a death grip. Yoko chuckled at hearing the increase in her heartbeats. "I will be gentle. I promise." Yoko pulled away to look her in the eye.

Lynn fidgeted under his intense stare. She wanted this so badly but couldn't hide the fact that she was still insanely nervous. She mustered up some courage and spoke. "I'm ready." She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Yoko laughed at her preparations. "Let me check…just to be sure." Her eyes flew open in confusion at his words; then they became wide with surprise as she felt a long slender finger enter her. "You sure feel ready." Yoko smirked as he inserted two more fingers. Lynn gasped as he massaged her inside with one hand and outside with the other. "I am just making sure you are completely ready for me." He smiled at her surprised but very pleased expression.

"Ah…Yoko…uh…mmmmm." Lynn felt wild with desire for the fox. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her want him more and more. He teased and tortured by alternating between slow and fast movements. She could barely stand it anymore. "Yoko!" She shouted breathlessly. "I'm ready." She sounded impatient. "I need you now!"

Yoko smirked as he pulled away from her. "Now you know how I feel all the time." He chuckled.

"Impossible. You can't feel like this ALL the time." Lynn was so frustrated.

"I do. I want you all the time. It is a strong desire that becomes a need. And you said I do not have any self-control. Look at you love...practically demanding me to make love to you."

Lynn frowned at the loss of his touch as he continued to keep his distance. She blushed at the truth in his words. She was being really demanding but she couldn't help it. "Please." She sighed. "You pushed me over the edge…I can't take it anymore."

Yoko closed the space between them at once. "Lynn, you are driving me up the wall. There is no need to beg me. I need you too." He stroked her face gently as he readied himself to enter her. His lips came crashing down against hers just seconds before he plunged in.

Lynn's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain as her innocence was taken. Yoko slowly, steadily, moved in and out as if to massage her stolen womanhood. Pain replaced by pleasure, her desire began to build once more. She could feel the full length of him inside her now. It was such a strange yet electrifying feeling. "Uh…god…Yoko."

Her hands tangled up in his hair as he increased speed. He moaned as she tightened against his body. "Lynn." He whispered breathlessly. "My goddess." He took her lips once more kissing her fast and hungry. "I…love…you…" He managed in between kisses.

Lynn could feel something amazing was about to happen. She could feel herself tightening even more, and Yoko was the hardest she had ever felt. He increased his speed as his hips rubbed against hers in a fiery friction.

She couldn't hold back any longer. An intense sensation, like none she had ever felt swept over her as her muscles contracted and a warm throbbing pleasure filled her entire body. She was flying high and her mind was clouded with Yoko.

In response to Lynn's tightening muscles Yoko found himself at his climax as well. He got so hard it was impossible to contain himself now. He released into her as she held him close. He collapsed a top her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Lynn was breathless. "Yoko that…that was amazing."

He pulled his head back and looked intensely into her eyes. "I am yours. Night and day. Anytime you want me; I can make that happen again and again." He winked as he rolled off her pulling her with him causing her to land on top. "We could do it like this, and let you be in control. So many positions to go through…so little time."

Lynn chuckled. "Settle down boy. I'm new at this, and we have plenty of time." Lynn laid her head down on his chest.

Yoko's smile widened at this. "Plenty of time huh? So does this mean you have decided to spend your life with me?" Yoko asked.

Lynn looked up surprised by the seriousness of Yoko's tone but she didn't even think before she answered. "Yes." She was surprised by her own bluntness, but she knew it was true. She wanted to be with him even if he was a pervert. _'Heck I might even become one too if it's going to feel this good.'_

Yoko smiled as he held her tightly. "I am so glad to hear that." He stroked her back as her head dropped sleepily. "You have had a crazy long day. We should get some sleep." She didn't argue as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay Yoko finally got some action lol. Already started on next chappy :) Please review on your way out. THANK YOU!

~Jessica Watsuki~


End file.
